Choosing a Family
by lorelaidanesfan
Summary: Rory and Logan navigate life post AYITL. Is there hope for Rogan? It's not that simple. Disclaimer: I do NOT own GG or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Once the words "I'm pregnant" finally came from Rory Gilmore's lips, it was time for her to face reality. It reminded her of the one and only time she got a D on her paper in high school. She had stressed herself out trying to correct it. It wasn't until she told her mom that it was real to her.

Over the next two weeks, she talked to Lorelai and Luke and came up with the courage to finally tell him. Logan was the father after all. He'd already gotten married by the time she had missed her period and was on his honeymoon when she was sitting in the bathroom at her grandmother's house staring at a digital test that read "Pregnant 2-3 weeks" with a million thoughts running through her mind.

It was time now.

* * *

oOo

Logan was on his third day back at work from his honeymoon and in his office in London when he got the call. His secretary told him that Rory Gilmore was on the line and said it was urgent. Just the fact that she called was cause for alarm since they'd ended things cleanly this time. "Thanks Daniela, you may patch her through."

"Logan?"

"Hey Ace, what's up? Daniela said it was urgent."

"Logan, I have to tell you something. You deserve to know."

"You can tell me anything, Rory. You know that. Are you alright? Did you need that key to the house after all? Is something wrong with your family? Lorelai again?"

"No. Logan, it's fine. Everything's completely fine. Better than fine in fact. I'm… well, I'm pregnant. Due in July."

A pause and then… "well I'm not a math major but if my calculations are correct then…"

"They're correct. You're the father Logan. I would have told you sooner but I didn't know until you were on your honeymoon. I just wanted you to know. You have a right to know. I don't expect anything; I want you to know that. We had a tryst and we should have cut it off with that phone call but we didn't. Now, I'm pregnant."

"Ace… Rory, I don't know what to say. I will do whatever I can. I can come out there and transfer, but I just got married. It's not that simple. When's your next doctor's appointment? Have you seen one yet? I'm sure you have if you have a due date. I can try to make it out there. I'm sorry, it's usually you that has an epic monologue before breathing."

"I have an appointment in a couple of weeks. I can send you the information but it's no big deal. I can just email you what happens from it if you want."

"Rory. You know I want to be there."

"I know. It'd be hard to see you though Logan. You're married now. And you're processing. I don't want you to commit to anything or fly out here before you think about what you want. It took me a few days to process and tell my mom about it. You deserve the same. Why don't you take a few days and then we can talk again?"

"I don't want to take time to think about it. I'm going to be there. But I could use time to figure out the details… and… you know."

Rory did know and it put a lump in her throat to say it but she did. "Because of Odette."

"Yeah… that."

"Take your time. I have to go. Bye Logan."

"Bye Ace."

Hearing him call her Ace through that conversation was difficult. It was downright painful. It reminded Rory of better times. She didn't know how she felt about Logan and she wasn't ready to see him. She thought she loved him but it wasn't about her anymore. She'd started to realize when the word pregnant came across that test how self-absorbed she'd been.

* * *

oOo

Logan had an awful rest of the day back at work. He hardly accomplished anything at all. Mitchum happened to be in one of his meetings and noticed his son was off, but Logan lied saying he was just tired still since it was only his second day back from the honeymoon.

On his way back home, he really thought about it and had all but made up his mind that he was going to break it off with Odette even though they'd just wed. She deserved better than him anyway. He hadn't been faithful to her from day one. Rory wasn't his first or last affair. When he got back from his Life and Death Brigade trip he bedded his secretary, Antoinette, trying to get the Gilmore woman off his mind. That's why he now had Daniela and truth be told, he was already contemplating bedding her this morning before he got the call.

The only person he ever managed to be faithful to was Rory. That had to mean something, didn't it? They weren't monogamous now but only because they were both otherwise entwined before they even met. Logan knew Rory only kept Paul around to keep herself from demanding more of him. They loved each other. They were meant to be. This baby was a sign, he decided as he exited his driver's car.

He opened the door to their place "Odette," he called- wanting to talk to her before he lost the nerve.

"Logan! I'm in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you."

 _Oh great, she's had the maid make a romantic meal. That's going to make me an even bigger ass,_ he surmised. But he still headed into the kitchen to find her standing there, in a t-shirt that said "Baby on Board".

It wasn't a t-shirt like you'd find at Wal-Mart. It was obviously custom made and fit her thin frame as if she'd had it tailored for her.

Logan's jaw dropped.

If Rory's pregnancy was a sign, then what signal did Odette's pregnancy send?


	2. Chapter 2

Odette's t-shirt was now on the floor of their bedroom and she was sleeping peacefully in his muscular arms. 'Baby on Board' it read. Logan was now going to be a father to not one, but two babies. One woman was his college love and the other was his wife.

He loved Odette well enough. The man had a type and she wasn't Rory, but she was well-educated, fluent in French and English, and she had wavy brown locks just slightly less red than Rory's. Her eyes were green and not blue though and she was only 26. The age difference made it so that she didn't get many of Logan's references the way Rory did. But she was beautiful and kind; a good woman in her own right. She accepted the ways of society in a way that pleased the Huntzbergers and fit with the life Logan had resigned himself to living once his California startup went belly up. Odette supported his work with his father but never believed in him the way Rory did- that he could break the mold and be his own man.

Logan was thinking how less than 24 hours ago, he was ready to leave this situation, the stability of the privileged life he'd created so that he could create a family with Rory Gilmore. The thought saddened and angered him. He knew it was his choice to go to Stars Hollow before his wedding, but it was Rory's choice to deny his proposal. It was a joint decision to be in an affair with each other. He felt guilty for his choices, mad at Rory for hers and so sad for them both that they could never be on the same page in their relationship. From day one they were never quite in sync and this news keeping him awake was just proof of that.

He couldn't leave Odette now. He wouldn't. She'd fulfilled her end of the bargain in marrying him and doing her best to hold up the dynastic plan. She was a sweet woman and she deserved a faithful husband. Plus, this was his baby too. He would love this child. As he was thinking about how to handle the situation, a thought that gave him a sinking feeling came to mind.

"I have to consult my dad."

Mitchum had many affairs throughout his marriage to Shira (his mother) but had a vasectomy once his son was born so there were no love children out there. Mitchum knew his son was like him more than he'd care to admit and had personally handled the pre-nup and fidelity clauses with his best lawyers to protect the family money but Logan wasn't sure if there was a precedent for this. If he went to consult the lawyers on it, his father would know immediately anyway. The only way to face this would be head on. It was decided. He would call the elder Huntzberger tomorrow.

So he laid down and tried to get some sleep next to his now pregnant wife. It was a very fitful and restless sleep. Anxiety and adrenaline pulsed through him making true rest an impossibility.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan called his father at 6:45 in the morning knowing that he would predictably be getting his no foam vanilla latte at the place closest to the London office. He knew that he needed to directly reach his father and that if he tried once Mitchum made it to the office, he'd be sent to voicemail while his secretary fielded any office phone calls. After only two rings Logan got a hello and suddenly, his mouth was completely dry.

"Good Morning dad. I'm uh, calling because I have something to discuss with you. Can we have lunch today at that restaurant you bought last month?"

"Logan, what is this about? Just tell me."

"I need to do it in person, dad. It's important, I promise."

Mitchum could sense the urgency in his son's voice and was weary that he even tried to set up a meeting with him. Since he'd come back to the family fold, he'd been a go-getter at work making the man proud, yet he was always hesitant to talk to his father about anything outside of a boardroom. Their relationship was better than it had been when his son was in college but it was still not a Disney channel feely relationship. He considered these things and agreed to Logan's terms, meet for lunch at 1pm.

* * *

oOo

Rory was watching a late movie with her mom when she got a phone call from Logan.

"Logan, hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine Rory." The way Logan said Rory felt contentious and while not technically an insult, kind of hurt the blue eyed beauty's feelings. "I called to let you know I've got some things to figure out. This doesn't just affect me. I have a wife and my family to consider so I just need some time." Again, the clinical nature of Logan's voice was very chilling to Rory. Yesterday he seemed happy. She had even convinced herself that maybe there might be a chance for them. She was feeling so stupid now.

"Oh. Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry to drop this on you. You know I don't expect anything from you right? It's just… well it's you're right to know. Take all the time you need. Well not all of it, eventually this child's coming into the world, but that's a few months." She was rambling. His tone had thrown her off. She was about to continue when he cut her off.

"Thanks. Well I've got to go. I'll contact you when I've figured things out." They hung up. Logan felt like a jerk. It was easier to not have any emotion about her right now. He didn't want to be this way but to feel angry was easier than feeling hurt or love for her and to feel nothing was less cruel. So he chose to be as kind as he could while still being so confused.

* * *

oOo

At lunch, Logan was suspiciously quiet. He kept trying to think of ways he was going to tell his father. This was a far cry from cliff jumping and yacht wrecking. It wasn't as easy for his father to just 'fix' for him. At first Mitchum tried to fill the air with small talk but once he finished his salad, his patience was worn thin.

"Logan, what are we doing here? What do you need to tell me? Is it another bad investment son?"

"No dad, it's not that. It's not even close to that. In fact, I really wish it was that because money can fix that."

"Logan, what is it?"

"Dad, Rory and I were having an affair before I got married."

"Oh, well I suspected that. The way you two looked at each other at that lunch several months back, I knew. But it's over now right?" Logan nodded. "Well then it's not a problem."

"There's more… Dad, Rory's pregnant."

"Logan," Mitchum chastised.

"There's more… Odette is also pregnant." Logan hung his head in his hands. He was waiting for the worst. This was the type of thing that Mitchum would probably use as an example of what a screw up he was.

"What do you intend to do about it?" was all his father said and in an even tone.

"I… I don't know. Odette's my wife. And there's a pre-nup. I'm shouldn't abandon my wife and child for my mistress and child. Besides, Rory… she doesn't need me. We ended things and I love her but we've never been able to line things up right." This was the first time the confidence the young Hunzberger heir exuded was completely absent.

"Well son, it seems you know where your home is. Is Rory going to make this a public thing? I don't take her for being that way, but a woman scorned can be real trouble."

"She says she doesn't need or expect anything."

"Well, that's good."

"But dad, I want to be present for my child. This was my choice. You taught me to take responsibility for my choices. I can't just run from this."

Mitchum considered his son. He wanted to fix this, make it go away for the sake of his family and societal pragmatism but he had gotten to know his son better over the past 10 years. Ironically, it was because of the Gilmore girl who didn't fit into his wife and father's vision for Logan and whom he'd written off as a poor journalist. She'd shaken him awake when Logan was in the hospital. Now she'd shaken things up once more.

"Logan, this is your mess. I can get the lawyers to look over your prenup but since you conceived this child before your vows, we're still covered against our fortune. However, there is a clause of who's eligible to inherit the publishing empire. Rory's child isn't eligible for that. There's an indiscretion fund that I have used to pay off past mistresses as has your grandfather. I've never had a child because I had a vasectomy after you were born and I suggest you do the same if Odette has a boy. But before the vasectomy I did pay one woman for an abortion and several others just not to go public."

"Dad, why are you telling me this?"

"If you do decide that you aren't going to be involved with Rory, then to preserve your family, you'll need to be out of this son. I know you want to be there for this child, I get it. But you need to consider if being in the picture part time on one weekend per year birthday visits is what's best for that kid. That's all you'll be able to offer with a new family and the pressures of this job. Even if I transferred you to New York, you can't spend every other weekend with another family and think that the media isn't going to catch on and ruin both of your families' setups. It's not going to happen, son." Mitchum saw the wheels turning in Logan's head. He obviously hadn't thought that far through it.

"Look, I told you about this fund because you can still set up a trust fund and maybe buy Rory a house if she'll let you. You can set it up so that she receives a monthly child support payment and so that when the child reaches 18, it covers an Ivy league college and car. At 25, it'll get the same $3 million dollar payout that you did. All you'll need from Rory is a gag order and you'll need to sign away your rights."

"I don't want to abandon my child." Logan tried to muster anger at his father but it came out sounding on the verge of tears. His anger was at himself. Even the anger he'd been holding toward Rory was because he was mad at himself. Right now he was even more angry (and now disgusted) because he was seriously considering doing exactly as Mitchum told him to do.

He needed to talk to Rory… and this time he needed to disclose his entire situation. He didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have decided that this story will be updated on Mondays. I have 2 other Fanfics 'Full Freaking Circle' will be updated on Wednesdays, and 'Gilmore Girls Post AYITL' will be updated on Fridays.**

 **I'm posting this one a day early just because I appreciate the feedback I've been getting inspired me to insert this chapter on the Life and Death Brigade and it's done so I'd like to get it out there anyway. There's some explanation below to the feedback I've received thus far. It's probably more words than the actual chapter but it also brings context to where I'm coming from :).**

* * *

Logan was uneasy for the rest of the day after he spoke with his father. Mitchum had surprised him with his level of understanding. In some way though, he had hoped the strong business mogul would take the reins just one more time. He wanted to board a flight to see Rory immediately but he didn't know what he would tell his wife. He supposed he could give her a stock answer of going out of town for business- but he hated that they'd been married barely a month and he was already contemplating lies and a second life.

Instead he sent a group text.

 _Logan: LDB 911- Meet in London ASAP?_

 _Colin: Already here- trying to sell a restaurant I bought last time we conferred in this city._

 _Finn: I can jet in, mate. But I need a promise of scantily clad ladies_

 _Logan: anything you want Finn. Meet at Colin's restaurant? We can find your ladies after._

 _Robert: Is it really 911? I'm kind of entangled w/some1 rt now…_

 _Logan: Big news… scary news… can't text and need liquor._

 _Robert: Then I'm there 4 u man._

They all agreed to meet up at Colin's restaurant "Le Affaire" at 9. Logan found that ironic as it was exactly what he had to talk to them about.

* * *

oOo

Everyone said their greetings at the restaurant that Colin closed down save for them and the hottest four waitresses that worked there. They said their greetings and followed Logan's lead on drinking several shots before switching to scotch neat. His nerves were off the charts despite the lack of class of his best college buds.

"Logan, as you called this meeting to order, would you like to inform us of the agenda? Or was it simply to drink us into a stupor? Because I could be on board with that plan." Colin asked as he sat down his beer.

"I guess so. There's no avoiding it," he paused. "I'm sure all of you except Finn remember our trip to Connecticut a few months back." All of the men gave nods and waited. Normally they'd interject with snarky remarks but Logan's face and even tone had them all listening intently.

"Well, there's a memento from that night. Rory's pregnant."

The men erupted in cheers and raised their glasses but were silent once again as they noticed Logan didn't raise his glass. After a moment, Finn piped in. "Mate, I know it's a drag that you're already wed to that insufferable bore of a Frenchwoman, but you can just divorce her. Rory was always more 'one of us' you know. Go to her."

"It's not that simple. That 'insufferable bore' is also now interesting. She's pregnant too. I was equally wasted on our honeymoon as I was the night we saw Rory because I wasn't in the best of spirits and apparently the results of both of my drunken stupors are two Huntzbergers."

"Allison, Bring another bottle to the table please, we're not nearly drunk enough for this," Colin commanded of a tall blond with green eyes and a bust that caused the buttons on her uniform shirt to spread.

The men talked and tried to pep Logan up, but there was no solution tossed around. They all loved Rory and understood Logan's sense of high society obligation to his proper family. They were all bred into that world.

"I'm going to see her. I need to see her," Logan drunkenly slurred.

"Do you want us to accompany you again? Maybe that Kirk fellow will produce another movie," Robert offered.

"So you can swoop in on her if I don't work it out with her?" Logan gazed both at Robert and Finn with an accusatory look. "No thanks, men. I have to do this one on my own… This would be easier if I didn't love her." He didn't realize he said that last part out loud. His fellow LDB members just nodded in agreement.

"Well you can fly back with me on daddy's jet in the afternoon then. I have to go and check on the dance club I bought," Colin concluded; Logan agreed.

"In Omnia Paratus" they cheered one last shot before they parted ways.

Logan drudged home to tell Odette he was going away for a few days.

* * *

 **Again, I always appreciate your input as it inspires me and helps me know if I'm portraying what I mean to about the story. My only request is try to be constructive. There was a guest comment saying "Just make Logan choose Rory and their baby. No good story" and I'm not sure what to do with that. I wasn't sure if you're just saying my story sucks and to give up on it entirely? Or demanding that their contention with each other should be reconciled quicker?**

I get that Rogan fans want them to be OTP (and I am not opposed to that) but the point of this story is to tell Logan's side and to grow the characters. If you want it to just be a magical "poof they're together" story, there are many of those out there to read- but this won't be one of them.

 **Most of the other fanfics I've read have Logan either being a complete deadbeat so that Jess can be Rory's Luke or to just drop his life and family and run to Rory but I feel both Rory and Logan deserved a better story with more credit than ASP gave- and I'm not even a Rogan fan per se. (I actually am team Rory could do better than all of them if she just got her life together).**

 **Neither character had much growth in the revival and one could argue that it was even regressed to season 6 Logan and Rory.**

The Logan that was completely charming and considerate at Martha's Vineyard, who stood by Rory's side when Richard was in the hospital, and who asked Lorelai for permission to ask for Rory's hand in marriage, wasn't the guy I saw in the revival. He and Rory were just using each other as crutches.

 **Even if I hadn't made Odette pregnant as in this fanfic, I would still have pushed some kind of reckoning for him for 2 reasons:**

 **1A.** If Logan ran immediately to Rory as the character in AYITL and married her, I believe without a doubt they'd be divorced within 3-5 years. Neither of them really knew what they wanted in life and both were clinging to each other to avoid reality rather than actually facing the parts of their lives they hated. They need to do it for the right reasons and a baby isn't a good enough reason. (Also why I made Odette pregnant because if a baby isn't a good reason to get married, is it a good reason to stay married? I don't think so but would Logan?)

 **1B.** In my head, Rory would worry she married Logan because she wanted her child to have the father she didn't. I also think Logan would lose the stability he had because he gave the finger to his father/family to be with someone they didn't approve of and would again falter on risky business decisions making him Christopher incarnate. He'd then resent his choice to be with Rory which again would result in divorce and probably another cheating scandal.

 **2.** Rory was just starting to get her life together so in my mind, I think she'd reject his proposal just as she did when he proposed at the end of season 7 because she's right back there again trying to figure out her life and career again. Life with Logan is a set life and if/when Rory does accept that, it'd only be because she'd figured out who she was and how she fit into it.

 **Sorry for the long explanation here. I just wanted to be clear about why it's more dramatic and suspenseful. This also may be a rant of what bugged me of AYITL ;).**

 **Feel free to review this story and tell me, how did you all feel about Revival Rory and Logan?**

 **Do you agree or disagree with my conclusions?** I am fully willing to admit I'm wrong to a well thought out comment :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm posting early because I was inspired for this chapter.**

 **About the Odette knowing right away that she was pregnant- you can in fact know only 2 weeks after conception. Lane Kim knew right after her 2 week vacation to Pedro's Paradise in Mexico. Although, she likely wouldn't have had the morning sickness for another 1-2 weeks so that was poetic license on the part of the writers- even with twins her hormone levels would be no different that early on. I will address it a little more in the next chapter... Dun dun duuuhhhhhhnnn... ;)**

 **As always, comments inspire me, I have no ownership of GG or its characters no matter how much I wish I could be so brilliant, and Offspring sucks and Metallica rules. ;)**

* * *

Luke was waiting tables in the hustle and bustle and didn't notice the blond man in a grey suit walk through the door, which happened to be for the best. Luke was not a fan, even more so now. He knew the guy had a right to his kid and would never wish what happened to him and April on his worst enemy, but he just couldn't stand that guy- reminded him too much of Christopher.

His attire had grown more professional by default and for some reason he didn't feel comfortable coming to discuss this situation in casual clothes. Rory and Lorelai were sitting at their usual table by the window engaged in their incoherent banter that only made sense to them. It was Lorelai who spotted him first.

"Logan," the elder Gilmore girl said in a deep even tone.

"Logan? Mom, what does that have to do with...?" Rory began but she realized her mother was staring and turned around to meet his brown-eyed gaze. "Oh, Logan," She repeated with her cheery tone from the earlier conversation suddenly dropped.

"Hey Ace, it's nice to see you. Can we…?" He started but then realized that both Luke and Lorelai were staring in a non-friendly manner. He glanced around and then noticed the entire diner had their eyes fixed on him and only whispers (of him no doubt) could be heard. "Could we maybe go somewhere private and talk?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Follow me," she said and led him behind the blue curtain and up the stairs to Luke's old apartment.

"Is this where you're staying?"

"No, This is where Luke lived before me and mom. It's just more private as requested. They can still hear if you yell though so I'd keep your voice down," she explained. She wasn't sure if he wanted to yell or if he hated her. His calls had been night and day. At first she believed there was hope for them but then he was so cold on their most recent call. He always withdrew to an arrogant exterior when he felt backed into a corner. She supposed that's what he must feel she was doing to him.

"I'm not going to yell, Ace," he said softly. _Ace. At least he was calling me Ace,_ she mused. Rory almost seemed a swear word from his mouth last time.

"Oh, good. Well How about we sit over here?" She led him to the couch and then sat in the recliner.

He looked at her and assessed her features to try to detect the change if there was any from pregnancy. She looked mostly the same but her hair seemed a bit wavier and she looked a bit pale, maybe tired or morning sick. If she had a bump, he couldn't tell from her loose fitting blue sweater that set off her eyes. The second he saw those eyes when he walked in the diner, any sign of anger with her left his body. It was so much easier to hate something or someone not in front of you.

"So, you wanted to talk?" she said interrupting his contemplation.

"Sorry, yes. I don't know where to start."

"How about you start with what you want?"

"What I want? Rory, you KNEW what I wanted. I gave you opportunities to tell me to call it off, to be together."

"I know. I wasn't… I was in a bad way Logan. I couldn't commit to my career, to my boyfriend, or even where I would hang my hat at night. To be honest, at first, I wasn't even sure I could commit to this pregnancy."

"What changed?"

"My mom. She and Luke eloped the night before her actual wedding and I was there having yet another adventure with her. I realized I'm as much a part of her happiness as Luke is and I thought about my reasons for not wanting to do this but despite the con list outweighing the pros (poopy diapers, unable to travel on a whim, potentially getting fat, wider hips, giving birth, probably being a single mother, etc.) There was one pro I couldn't deny: I'm someone's mother and I'll get to love someone like my mom loves me."

"That's great. For the record, I am glad you're keeping it. You'll be a great mother Ace."

"Thanks. I don't want to be like Katie and Hubble Logan. I don't want you to come back to me and stay until the baby is born. I don't want to be like my childhood either. If you're in, then we have to define your role and times you'll be around and you'll need to be there… and if you're out, that's okay too. I have my mom and Luke, Stars Hollow and even Paris. I'll be fine if you're out. I'm choosing to have this baby, you should get a choice too so this is me… giving you your choice."

The speed at which Rory fired out that speech didn't allow for Logan to interject so he waited until she finished. All of her choices overwhelmed him. He'd been so sure he was out before he got there just like he'd been so sure he was going to leave Odette before she shared her news. In his confusion he blurted out "Odette's pregnant too."

"Oh. Well so you're definitely out then. You have a family and I'm… Vegas. So it's good. Thanks for telling me now. It's still early on so I can prepare for contingencies."

"Rory," he said as though his tail was tucked between his legs."

"It's fine, Logan. I'll be fine," she said unconvincingly.

"Rory, I want to be here. I do. Truth is, I was completely prepared to fly here and be with you and this baby and then Odette told me about… our baby. Now, I don't know what to do. The brigade says I should be with you and Mitchum who I thought would surely send lawyers marching told me this is my business which just makes this choice even harder."

"You talked to Mitchum? I assumed you'd talk to the other Backstreet Boys Nick Carter, but Mitchum?" Rory was a little upset. She also had a fear of what Huntzberger money could do to her. If it was a boy, they might try to take full custody to continue their nepotistic publishing reign and even if they didn't do that, she figured they'd try to buy her off. She was never good enough for them and she still felt insecure in their presence.

"I had to. I needed to consult the lawyers on my pre-nup and if I did that then Mitchum was going to find out anyway despite supposed confidentiality and so I had to go straight to him or risk making things way worse for both of us."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"It does make sense. I did what I had to do." He said firmly looking her in the eye. He was a little offended that she even questioned his motives. "Mitchum did offer a money option- the child would get monthly support to 18, coverage for an Ivy league college and a trust fund. He said I could transfer back to the states and work in the city but he made a good point, actually kind of the same point you made."

"He did?" Rory hated being compared to that man at all but she held back any hint of that in her tone.

"He did. He said that if I wanted to commute to you, it would be in the press within a year and Odette would find out so keeping you secret isn't an option if I want to be involved. And even if I could magically keep this under wraps, I have a job and another new baby on the way. I wouldn't be able to be there more than a few weekends a year, maybe some birthdays. You said yourself you don't want that. I don't want that either. I don't know what to do here Rory." His last sentence was a plea for answers.

"I don't either Logan. I don't want to wreck a second marriage- and this one with an innocent baby in it. I don't think we're going to solve anything today. We both have a lot to think about Logan. I didn't keep this baby as a paycheck from you and accepting money for silence seems like selling out my kid." Rory was being clinical and even at this point to avoid yelling or crying- she wasn't sure which.

"Ace… you don't know how badly I wish things were different. I wanted you to stop me at that Inn, tell me not to go back, that it should be you. But you didn't, and I left and now we're here and it sucks. It really sucks."

"Yale educated and 'sucks' is your best adjective here?"

"Objectionable, unpalatable, dreadful… that's all I got because I mostly majored in scotch back then."

They both laughed lightly but the temporary reprieve from the deep conversation they were having didn't last.

"You know, you've never been one to not say what you wanted, voice your opinion. You asked me to tell you not to go to London after you graduated. You told me you were ready to be my boyfriend when I was going to walk away. You proposed to me. It wasn't up to me to just stop you from marrying Odette if that's not what you wanted. I didn't choose that for you by not stopping you, Logan."

"You're right, it was my choice. I thought it was the right one at the time. Now I don't know."

"Well maybe you should figure that out… with your wife. We were terrible to our significant others during our affair-"

"You weren't just an affair," he protested.

"But I was an affair. I was the text book definition of affair. Ashley Madison could have printed my picture on their site. It's a fact, no matter how we feel about each other, even if we love each other. We were terrible to them. I've apologized to Paul for how I treated him. Odette deserves better treatment too."

They sat their silently for a few minutes and then Logan excused himself, promising to call her later.

Rory was right, Odette deserved better. He wasn't sure if that meant delving more into their marriage or being honest with her. He needed time to figure this all out but with two due dates, time wasn't a luxury he could afford.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The comments on this paricular story of mine have inspired me so much- nearly to tears. I just want to take the opportunity to thank you for following and sharing your mutual dismay at the revival. It did have good parts, and I wouldn't un-see it because Lauren Graham is one of my favorite actresses and if she was acting in a $5 film about Tupperware staging a coup and overtaking the human race I would watch it. But at the same time, I'm just so incredibly disappointed.**

 **I'm glad also that my dismay has inspired me to write again both fanfics and my own personal project so I guess I should thank Amy (Who along with Warner Brothers and Netflix owns the rights to this show and its characters).**

 **This one's a little different perspective so feel free to tell me how many out of 10 talking crows you'd rate the chapter ;)**

* * *

She told her mother the good news first and then her husband. Her mother was very pleased with the prospect of a well-bred grandchild and she was sure her father would be too. While it wasn't a literal prince marrying a princess to join two kingdoms, it was close. The two empires that were merged with the nuptials of Odette Dubois and Logan Huntzberger could purchase several small nations and rename them Huntzbergerlandia then proceed to conquer the surrounding nations until it became the newest Roman Empire. The child inside of her would be one of the most powerful in the first world. He or she would have play dates with Prince George and Princess Charlotte now that these families were united.

Odette was groomed for this life. While on television, young people are often seen as rejecting their parents' money and life and being rebellious, not all of them were. High society would fail if all of them rebelled against it. Sure, Logan had his qualms in college and his phase of rebelliousness but even he gravitated back to the comfort of the world he was raised in when his solo endeavors failed. Odette thought it was actually a good thing that he'd done so- like a rich man's version of Rumspringa. He'd come back to the ways of his people hopefully a more steady and reliable man.

Odette didn't fall into the aforementioned category of young people with old money. She quite liked her station in life. She did all of her societal rituals, went to a decent college but garnered a meaningless degree for the workforce in Art History. Sure, there are people who make a living appraising art and brokering deals with museums and such, but that was not the purpose of her diploma. It was simply a line on her resume to a future husband.

When she met Logan, she was immediately charmed by him. He made her smile, romanced her, they had a standard courtship with which she was well-pleased, and he was easy to converse with. When they became engaged however, something seemed to shift. He didn't call her as often or take as many trips to see her. He always seemed a little far awat She wasn't a fool, she knew he'd been a playboy so as much as she didn't want to admit it, she suspected an affair. Since they weren't yet betrothed and the prenup had a no cheating clause, she pressed forward. Her mother had assured her that sewing his wild oats one last time was normal, and that might not even be the case as he might just be fidgety as men get when making a commitment. But to be sure he would keep his fidelity to her during their marriage, the elder Dubois suggested having a child sooner than later.

She hadn't expected it to happen on the first try. She assumed it would be a few months into their marriage but the day she missed her period she got that positive test.

She was dismayed to find that after only 48 hours, this revelation seemed to somehow only make her husband more distant. He'd already flown off with his stupid friends and she was left alone to make her doctors' appointments and she was mad. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Her anger was a memory however when he came through the door that evening from his trip. She was too enamored to stay mad… until he spoke.

"Odette… we need to talk." The brown eyes that so dazzled her beneath his perfect blond mop carried a sadness and a guilt. She didn't even know what he was going to say but she didn't want to hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This week I've been inspired to write a lot. I was going to wait until next week to post this but I've been getting good follows, comments and more readers on weekends which makes sense and because this is kind of part 2 of the previous Odette chapter. So henceforth I'll be posting these on Fridays or Saturdays.**

 **Odette wasn't really addressed in the revival which is ironic because they mentioned the supposedly forgettable boyfriend Paul in every Season of AYITL. How is it that a forgettable boyfriend gets more mentions and screen time than a fiancé who never even makes an on-camera appearance?**

 **If Rory is capable of sociopathically cheating on Paul (who seemed like a good guy and whom I would date) then there's no way that Playboy Logan could have been better to Odette. It's for this reason that I refuse to make her some kind of cheater so that she can easily satiate people's desire to not make our beloved main character (Rory) into a complete jerk for not caring who she and Logan hurt to carry on their affair. Also, at least 4 fanfics I've started to read but didn't finish have that angle covered.**

 **It's easy to want to give a cheater permission to have cheated if the other person is awful or also cheating. As always, I didn't want to take the easy path. I wanted Logan to have to face consequences so he could grow from it. If he had a reason to blame Odette, I don't feel his character would learn enough or mature enough to eventually find real happiness. He's always had family money to catch him when he falls- money can't fix real life.**

* * *

"Logan," his name came solemnly off her lips in her French accent. "You're back."

"Yeah, I, uh, I have something to tell you," he said now more nervous than his bold entrance with the statement that they needed to talk.

She took a deep breath. It seemed like when he entered the room, the air in her lungs escaped and a weight fell on her chest. She wasn't an idiot, she knew something was up with him and judging by the way he was standing before her, she knew that it had to be something big. Logan waited for a response but nothing came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say in any of the 4 languages she spoke including French, her first.

"Let's sit down." He guided her to the couch and she silently complied. Normally she would sit right on top of him but at this moment, she gave herself a wide space. Logan closed it a little by turning sideways and leaning in with his elbows on his thighs.

"Logan?" she asked not sure what he was about to say, as she stared at his chest.

"I owe you an apology," his brown eyes leaned down enough to catch her gaze as he began. "I haven't been fair to you this past year. I haven't been honest with myself and I haven't been honest with you. And in the process, I've hurt us both."

Wanting his apology to mean that he'd try to make it work with her, she responded, "It's ok darling, I forgive you. We can just move on. We have our whole lives to make each other happy."

"Please, hold your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I have something to tell you but before I do, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" she said baffled.

"Are you in love with me Odette?"

"Logan, I love you, you know I love you," she responded not understanding the differentiation in what he asked and she answered. "I wouldn't have married you if I didn't care for you."

"I love you too, and I really care for you despite the fact that I haven't shown it in any way recently." He took a breath and attempted to clarify the question, "But what I'm asking is, do I give you that feeling of complete butterflies? Do I make you feel like the woman from that episode of twilight zone I had you watch with me? Would you freeze yourself for 40 years to wait for me? When we lived apart during our engagement, did you find yourself missing me, imagining us together? Was it us that you daydreamed about or was it the plan that was in place through our families?"

"Why are you asking me this Logan? I don't understand what you want from me?"

"I want to know if it weren't for our families' stations in life and the convenience of this marriage, would you still pick me?"

"I…" she was flustered. Until he asked, she'd never really questioned it. Her life had turned out according to the plan she put in place and that's what she'd wanted. Being _in love_ , as Logan put it, was never a requirement. It probably perplexed her because she never actually saw that in real life- only in the movies. Her friends and family married pretty much exactly as she had. There was one distant cousin who married outside of the guidelines to a college sweetheart and he was cut off from them and never spoken of so she didn't know if that was love or stupidity. "I don't know Logan. It doesn't really matter to me though, we're married now. We're having a baby. This is how it's supposed to be."

"No Odette, it's not. You deserve to be in love with the man you married. You deserve to be excited when he comes home to you, to be able to understand his jokes and to feel special when he looks at you. You deserve to be happy."

"What are you saying Logan? What is this that you have to tell me?" her voice lowered and her eyes were a bit glazed in confusion and hurt. She kept eye contact though desperately trying to find a hint in his eyes that he wanted to be with her.

"I asked if you're in love with me because I think we both can tell we're not in love. We make good friends, good lovers, and a perfect picture for our families. I thought that would be enough and for a while I convinced myself it was true. But it's not true and something's happened to make me realize that you deserve better. I don't deserve anything after what I've done but it's not too late for you." Logan pressed his hand softly to her cheek and stroked it. "I thought about not telling you but you deserve to know. You have a right to know. While we were engaged, I was having an affair."

"Logan, it's okay." Odette sighed, almost relieved thinking that this was his only admission. She moved his hand from her cheek and cupped it in both of hers. "My mother said that someone like you who is used to being a playboy would _'sew his wild oats'_ so to speak. She said it is normal, but we're married now, so we can work this out."

"Odette, it's not that simple. The other woman… she's pregnant too. And she's not just any other woman… she was my college girlfriend and at one point we were in love. To be honest, I don't think I ever stopped loving her."

Odette dropped his hand and slapped him. Logan didn't even bother to sooth his cheek with either hand. He looked at her and was glad she did it. He deserved it. He'd been awful to her. He hadn't even admitted to the other flings (not that those would have mattered). As he looked at her, her shock and anger wore away and was replaced by sadness. Tears burned her eyes.

"How could you? If it was just some thing before we got married, I could accept it. I could even accept a baby as an accident. But you're telling me that you're not in love with me, you're in love with some mistress. I'm pregnant and married to you and you want to make me feel like it's because I don't love you enough? You are a narcissistic asshole!" At this point she had gotten up and was pacing the floor and yelling and cursing in French as her hurt was once again turned to rage.

"Odette, I'm sorry I…"

"Of course you are! You should be." Her mind was racing. How could the plan fail her like this? She was a planner and never had her plans failed her so. She was now pregnant and married to a man who was basically trying to leave her for another family. "So what do you want from me Logan? What is your plan here?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not sure what the right thing to do is here."

"You want to leave me and be with her don't you?"

"It's not like that. We're not in a place to be with each other…" he began.

Odette cut him off. "Right, because you're married Logan; married to me. But if there was no me, you would run to her, wouldn't you?" she accused.

"I don't know what I do if it weren't for you and this baby. But you are here and so I'm trying to figure out what we have to do. The only conclusion I could come to so far is that you deserved the truth."

"This baby? This baby is OUR baby. Mine and yours. Or do you not want it to be?" The look on his face betrayed any protest he was planning to put up. This cut her deeply and then a wave of sickness filled her when a thought came to mind. She sat back down and asked in a low and even tone. "Are you telling me now because it's still early and you're hoping that I'll get an abortion so you can freely divorce me?"

"No!" he instantly protested. "That hadn't even come to mind," he answered honestly. Sure he'd imagined what it would be like if she wasn't pregnant, but he hadn't thought of her intentionally getting rid of it. Now that she said it, he felt more guilt wash over him because it made him consider the thought for a brief moment.

"Well now that it's in your mind, is that what you want Logan?" she had lost so much of her desire to fight. Odette was defeated and hoping for him to say something to throw her a line.

"No." His answer shocked her but she wasn't sure where he was going with it. "I married you and you're having our baby. I would understand if that's what you wanted to do so that you could divorce me and start over with a clean slate. I am not sure of a lot of stuff right now O, but I am sure that I want to do right by both of my children. I don't know how to do that, but I want to try. I don't want to be an absent father like mine was- only present when it suited him and his plan for me. I want to be there, I will be there." He took a long pause as she listened. "I really am sorry," he hung his head.

"I don't know what I want with you, but I do know I want to keep my baby. I may hate you right now, but I have always wanted to be a mom. It was always the plan and now I have it. Nothing else is going right for us, but this baby isn't a mistake like your other child." She took the dig at him ruthlessly wanting to hurt him back at least a little. It worked.

He wanted to defend his other baby, Rory's baby, but Odette was right. This was a mistake made at one of his lowest points. That didn't mean something wonderful couldn't come from a mistake. He felt even worse that he couldn't even defend his own child. Her retaliation did give him the confidence to say what he'd been holding back this far.

"I think we should separate Odette. I don't know about divorce, I really don't. We should probably consult lawyers to figure it all out. I realized something since I've found out about both of these babies. It's not right to run to… her…" he kept Rory's name out of the discussion on purpose "and try to be with her just because there's a baby involved. It's also not right for us to stay together because there's a baby coming. We need to figure out how we feel."

"Get out Logan."

"Odette, I…"

"I said go. I can't look at you. You want me to comfort you when you're the one hurting me and I won't do it. Get out, get drunk with your stupid friends who hate me, run to your college girlfriend, run to a strip club, I don't care. Do whatever you want, but don't do it here. Get. Out."

Logan complied wordlessly and as he shut the door, he herd faint whimpers that he was sure would grow to full tears. He wanted to comfort her but it was his fault how she was feeling. He let go of the door finally after resolving not to go back in and he sighed as he walked away trying to figure out a solution but he had none.

Odette did cry, and call her mother who decided to fly in with their main lawyer to look at their prenup that evening. She was stunned.

 _Are you in love with me?_ She thought. _How stupid is that question? Sure, I've been more attracted to other guys than Logan, but I chose him. I chose him because I loved him. I thought he loved me too. I thought we would be together forever. What am I going to do about this baby? It's harder to get another high society husband when you already have a child by another man._ The thoughts spinning in her mind never seemed to cease. _There's another woman and yet he made ME feel like the mistress. I didn't expect TV love but I deserve to be treated properly._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I might have less time for these stories as I just got a new foster child. I'm still going to finish them properly though so don't worry.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as it has the perspective of all three adults. It's basically their lowest point in the story which means the only way left is up.**

* * *

Logan left his house and his pregnant wife and made his way to the nearest bar to drink his pain away. He tried to go back to the way it was in college, where he'd drink away his pain so that he could pretend that his future and his next steps could be avoided. Logan's biggest problem had always been that he thought he couldn't make his own choices in life. He was sure that it would be better if he'd been given that opportunity just once that his life would turn out better. Instead, he was left with a trail of bad decisions, one succeeding the other as if some cosmic joke. The bourbon didn't do him its usual favor this time. This time, it just made him hang his head lower as he sat at the bar alone, the memories and facts before him were to vivid and it would take more booze than this bar had to erase them for even a moment in his mind.

In college, he resented his family's plans for him, and though he'd rebelled as best he could, he eventually succumbed to their will. He felt like a sellout and a failure at being a sellout at that. The plan was simple- join the family business, find a suitable high society wife, bring another Huntzberger son into the world, then force the dynastic plan on him. Being faithful wasn't a requirement or expectation of the men; being careful was. There were to be no out of wedlock children and the ironclad prenup also specified that. It didn't talk about any children who were conceived before the nuptials because apparently all parties had underestimated his stupidity. He failed at breaking away, failed at following the plan, right now, this third scotch was telling him he was even failing at drinking his misery away for even a moment.

As Logan was being placed into the cab the bartender called for him, his last coherent thought was _I have to fix this... somehow._

* * *

oOo

Odette's mother got in late the same evening that she'd kicked Logan out of their large condo. Odette answered the door in her pajamas, eyes and face red and swollen with a tissue in her hand. She looked as though her feet would buckle should she release the door knob. This was not the condition she was supposed to be in. Her mother breezed in followed by a driver carrying her bags then quickly being dismissed by the elder woman. Though she'd had some cosmetic nips and tucks over the years, it was purely for vanity's sake; time was actually very friendly to Maribella- her face was mature but not with wrinkles and her hair didn't betray her age even when it was wrinkled.

"My poor girl!" she wailed with exaggeration in French and embraced her daughter. "We will fix this," she determined.

"Mother," was all the young woman could muster from her throat that was doing its best to hold down the sobs she'd just been engulfed in. She accepted the embrace and then looked at the green eyes that nearly mirrored her own as they parted. They sat on the couch and for a short while said nothing. Odette's mother simply rubbed her back like she used to do when her daughter was a child and was sick or had a nightmare.

This felt like a nightmare for them both.

"You're sure that you're pregnant, my dear?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mama. I confirmed it. I did as you instructed and now he's thinking of leaving me for that… that… whore." She drew out the last word as if it pained her, and it did.

"Well, we suspected he might have indiscretions. That's not such a big deal, but leaving you, his wife, that is just not how it's done. We will make him stay. He will have not a single penny to his name should he choose to walk out on you, my angel."

"What if I don't want him to stay?" she queried honestly. Logan's speech had gotten into her head.

"Don't be hasty dear, I know you're upset, but you're a wife now. You have to keep the family together."

"But he says that he isn't in love with me… that he still loves her. I don't want to be a consolation prize."

"You're not. You are much better than that hussy. My angel, you are the rightful Mrs. Huntzberger and we will not allow our hard work to be dismantled."

"It doesn't matter that I want more than just his name? How can I live a life knowing he will always resent me? Even if we make him stay, he will always hate me, hate our baby."

"He will grow up and do the right thing. It's not all about how he feels, it's about him being a man and living up to his commitments."

Odette wished more than anything that she could take comfort in her mother's words. It was similar advice that got her to the altar but she couldn't help but thinking about everything her husband had said to her. _He'd really waste away his entire life to be with this old girlfriend whom she'd heard had rejected him so that they could be together in the end? He'd drag through life with her, miserable and making her miserable in hopes that he could spend his last few days or years with her?_

She couldn't help but wonder if someone could love her that way. She had always gone with the plan and it had always prospered her and made her reasonably happy. But now, she wanted to be unreasonably happy. She wanted to find someone or something that loved her, and more importantly, she wanted her child to have the same. She didn't want this child to grow up with a father who resented him or her.

She fell asleep to these thoughts that evening, over a tear-soaked pillow beneath her and a box worth of used tissues littering her bed, nightstand and floor. As she fell into a practical coma from the crying, she whispered to her stomach, "I will give you unfathomable love, even if he never does."

* * *

oOo

Rory and Lorelai walked out of her Dr. appointment. It was one week early because there was a cancellation. Rory jumped so that she didn't have to see Logan at the appointment that he was aware of. She was able to just send a quick email he probably wouldn't read because he'd be in bed with his wife.

They heard the heartbeat and she was 9 weeks 3 days. The entire time, Rory avoided any conversation with Lorelai. She was the one who invited her, she needed her for support she knew, yet she didn't want to talk about any of it anymore. Ever since Logan blew through, she'd been in a fowl mood leaving her mother and Luke perplexed. She avoided any line of questioning with an artful skill.

Finally, on the way to the car, Lorelai cracked. She couldn't bear to see the pain in her daughter's mirror image ice-blue eyes. "Alright, Rory, I know you're an adult and you don't have to tell me, but something's bothering you. It's been like this since Logan left. Did he do something to you? Did he say something to-?"

"God MOM," Rory cut her off. "You always want to blame the guy I'm dating for anything you don't like about me. It was Dean's fault I fell asleep at Miss Patty's, Jess' fault we crashed my car and broke my wrist, Logan's fault I asked him to steal a yacht with me, and now it's Logan's fault again that I'm in a crappy mood."

"Hey, kid," Lorelai said in a measured tone, "I know you're responsible for your own actions. I'm just asking because he blew in and now you're in this wonderfully bitchy mood. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put 2 and 2 together, Rory."

"Whatever, of course I'm bitchy, I get it from you," she groaned.

"Hey!" Lorelai warned sternly. "That's enough! I don't care how upset you are, I'm still your mother and I did absolutely nothing to deserve that." Lorelai was growing increasingly agitated while trying to remember that Rory wasn't lashing out at her because she meant it but because she was hurting. Still, she could feel tears welling in her eyes and her throat closing off.

"Mom, right. You were too busy being my friend. If you were more of a mom than a friend maybe I wouldn't end up just like you- pregnant and alone making terrible choices with men."

"I will never apologize for how I raised you and you didn't turn out like me. You're your own woman and your choices are your own. You've had 14 years to get therapy to correct any of the damage I've done. I wasn't 32, I was 16! 16! And I'm damn proud of getting you through Yale without an unplanned pregnancy. And you can't simultaneously tell me not to blame your ex-boyfriends for your mistakes and then turn around and blame them on me. Grow up! There's a child in your stomach whose heartbeat we just heard and you're a mother now. When it comes out and depends on you for everything, you can correct the mistakes you think I made, but they'll find a way to blame you for something else. God Rory, get a grip!"

Lorelai's admonishment was quick though wordy in her typical fast-talking manner so she didn't notice that Rory's head was bowed and her arms across her chest with tears reaching her chin until it was over. She hated to see her like that, but she knew it was time her daughter faced some hard truths.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that," she said trying to reach to rub Rory's shoulder, but being shrugged away. "but it's true, hon. This is your responsibility, you're choice and there is no decision that you make that's going to be easy or feel good completely. I promise though, you'll have a moment after the baby's born when you forget every question you've ever had about whether you can do this. The small baby in your arms will be all that matters, not whatever it is that's bothering you now that you won't tell me about."

Rory stole a glance at her mom, tried to steady her breathing but still shakily confessed, "Odette... she's, uh... she's pregnant too."

"Oh, babe." Lorelai reached out again and this time was successful in making contact and Rory's tensed shoulders relaxed a little.

"I know it's stupid, but a part of me thought... well hoped, that maybe... maybe he'd b able to just cut ties, divorce her and we'd be together. It's stupid."

"That's not stupid. You don't want what you had growing up for your kid. It's understandable. I used to wish so hard that I could give you your dad, but we were so young, we didn't even know what love was. Maybe he's not going to leave her, but neither of you are 16. It might not be the fairytale married ending for you, but maybe you're mature enough and grounded enough to give this kid a stable mom and dad situation."

Rory finally wiped her eyes. "Maybe, I just don't see how. I've been such a terrible person, to Paul, you and Luke, even to Odette. This feels like karma on a grand scale. I deserve this."

"We all make mistakes, hon. It's how you deal with them that matters. You apologized to Paul, Odette is for Logan to sort out, and you know Luke and I will always love you. Don't waste your time trying to punish yourself. Life does enough of that. As crappy as your mistakes were, there's a baby on the way. A cute little innocent baby is never a mistake and if you feel like it is, then the kid will too."

"You're right," she sighed, finally managing to normalize her voice. "I promise to do right by you little grape," She promised to the small pouch on her stomach that was beginning to form.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in stories. I'm currently fostering a 4 year old girl and that's slowed down my process. I'm probably going to have more space in my writing so to keep you entertained more often, the chapters will be shorter like this one. I hope you enjoy it and provide me feedback. We're finally digging into solutions.**

* * *

A week went by where Odette refused to let Logan into their place. She sent his things to his office to embarrass him in front of coworkers. He wasn't even mad, it actually made him feel like he was paying some sort of penance for his jackassery of late. It was like getting the poison from a wound, only the wound was deep and the poison plentiful. Though it made him feel slightly better for a moment, he needed an antidote to cure the situation and had no idea how to get it. For Odette, it was like throwing darts at a bullseye with his picture in the center and hoping that it would make the paper bleed fruitlessly.

Her mother had been in town for longer than she'd ever spent with her consecutively and without buffers and it was driving her mad- especially without the benefit of alcohol right now. To escape the increasingly suffocating London flat, she went to her happy place. It was 2 in the afternoon, so the art museum would be mostly vacant, even more-so than usual. Her major was mostly just a passing of time to meeting a suitable husband, but she chose it because she truly did appreciate art.

As she entered, she noticed a new painting to the left, it was part of a contemporary artists exhibit that was touring. 3 weeks ago, she would certainly have scoffed at it for not being from a well-known artist, for the medium and called it feaux art. But today, she was in a new situation and right away it spoke to her.

She turned her wedding ring nervously around her finger as she stood nearly breathlessly contemplating- not noticing the man who stepped up behind her or the tears that were beginning to well in her eyes. All she saw was the painting. It was various shades of red white and black on the let with cool shades of blue punctuated with specs of green on the right. Through both sides ran a curly line diagonally down from the upper left corner ending with a semi-spherical type shape that disappeared off the canvas. The semi-spehere was peach colored but the curly like was the opposite coloration of the split canvas. Where it intersected with red, it was blue and vice versa with the same peach color speckled all throughout.

"This one catch your eye," a baritone voice with an American accent startled her.

Trying to keep with what she should think, rather than what she felt, Odette appraised it as she would have weeks ago, although that now felt like another lifetime. "It is definitely trying too hard. Newer artists always want to be someone great, but in doing so, they try so hard to upstage the most outrageous art they've seen to go viral."

"I'll let the artist know."

"You know the artist?" she tried to hide the level of her surprise as she finally cast a glance at the man. He was taller than Logan, ruggedly handsome, and though he was obviously half-black, he had green eyes. Again, she decided to keep her true appraisal of him to herself.

"Very well actually. I wake up to see him every day." She was disappointed to hear he was gay because he could definitely play a starring role in her dreams. "In the mirror that is," he added. "I'm the artist who tried too hard here."

Odette turned flush. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "To be honest, I think it's beautiful. It seems a commentary on birth and life. It's kind of dark though. It seems to be a commentary on our loneliness. We grow in the womb with hopes that we'll see the world, then when we're born, we find ourselves chasing the security and nutrients that were so easily given to us by our mothers before they even knew they were carrying us. I guess it just hit me because I just found out I'm pregnant not too long ago. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I guess it's because the last thing I want is for my child to have to chase that security."

"Well, you're the first one on this tour who I've spoken with that's gotten the major themes. And congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. I was a major in it but now I'm just a housewife."

"Well you should consider coming back to it. I'd love to hear your take on my other pieces. I mean, I'm sure your husband would love to tag along as well," he added as a side note when he remembered the ring she was turning mindlessly.

"Oh, my husband's not very interested in me."

"That's a shame Mrs.-" he left space for her to fill in the blank.

"Odette, just call me Odette, please."

"That's a shame, Odette, because you seem very interesting, and you're definitely very beautiful."

She blushed again at his brazenness. "I don't know of all of that but thank you. It's nice to hear." Her tears were hanging back by a thread and he picked up on it.

"Well, my name is Marcus Atwater. Here's my card, you can call me if you're interested in seeing more- totally friendly of course. I'm in town for a few more days before we finish the tour where we started, back home in New York."

"New York." She half laughed, what was it with her and American east coast men? "It's been nice to meet you Marcus. I should go. My mother's in town visiting and I should get back."

"Of course. I leave Thursday so please feel free to call me before then."

"Goodbye" she said simply.

 _Why do I feel like a schoolgirl? Could I have been any more embarrassing? Did I forget how to breathe?_ She mulled over and replayed the conversation until her head spun and she realized she was almost off the elevator to their flat, well _her_ flat.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope y'all haven't given up on me. I apologize for the short chapter and the time it took to get this up. It was partially life but also just I hit a wall with how to move the timeline and story along. I finally got some inspiration and am excited to share what I have. Comment and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Logan had been radio silent with Rory and she was going mad in wonder. She sent her promised updates and worried what he was up to. Logan's track record for doing crazy and stupid things when he was upset had her concerned for his safety. She knew the boys would be right by his side doing whatever stupid thing that Logan was doing. This left her one option that seemed viable. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"James! I swear to God if you don't knock it off I'm taking your iPad!" she heard followed by "Hello?"

"Um, Honor, hey. It's…"

"Rory! Why are you calling? I mean you should call; you're carrying my niece or nephew. I'm actually pretty peeved at you for waiting this long and also for what you've done to Logan's heart…"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling actually," Rory interjected over her. "I was wondering if you've heard from Logan. He's usually responsive but I haven't heard from him in 3 weeks and I was just a bit worried."

"Oh, he's taking it like a true Huntzberger- deny your feelings, drink at night, sleep with strange people, go to work hungover, repeat," she informed. "I mean ever since Odette kicked him out, he's been really torn about what to do. He really loved you, ya know? And you had your chance Rory. I've always liked you but I have to have solidarity with my brother here and all this mess you two created, it's been hell on him. He's trying to do the right thing, but who the hell knows what that even is? It's a shitty situation."

Rory was really feeling like crap. She hadn't even considered Honor's feelings. It was easier to lump all of the Huntzbergers into one bubble of judgmental assholes. But truth be told, Honor always treated her kindly and supported the pair of them. Now she'd hurt her. "Honor, I'm… I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

"Damn it James! Go to your room. I told you to knock that off. I'm not trying to lose another maid or nanny to your antics!" She cried. "Sorry, Damn kids. I swear they're 10 times the hell I ever gave. Where were we? Oh right, you were apologizing. No need to apologize Rory, just fix it. I'm sure you're going to stay pregnant, but just make sure you don't jerk Logan around in all of this. He's lost his way but he's still a really good man, more backbone and support than my husband."

"Thanks Honor, I will do my best. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you hear from him, could you please let me know he's alright?"

Honor sighed, "I will do my best," she said pointedly.

"Well that bridge seems like it's been set on fire by Hades himself," she mused aloud to herself as she absently rubbed her now slightly visible bump.

* * *

oOo

Logan was a mess, he didn't know how to make amends with Odette and he couldn't face Rory, hell even respond to her messages knowing he was an absolute failure and had nothing better to offer her. Little did he know, Odette was busy fixing things for herself.

As he racked his brain and tried to forget and solve his problems at the exact same time, he threw himself into work and was quickly becoming the star that Mitchum always knew he'd be if he just applied himself. Still, his father hated that it was this situation that brought him to it. In his elder age, he really did want his son to at least find some semblance of happiness. He also knew it wasn't his place to intervene in this and so long as Logan did his job, he kept his lips shut. He even forced Shira to keep her lips sealed both to Logan and her high society friends.

He decided a few days prior that he would send Odette her favorite flower every day by courier with a note. She'd never been there to accept them and she hadn't replied to any of them, but he had to let her know that he cared about her, about this baby too. Even though Odette wasn't the love of his life, he never for a moment doubted that he loved his own child.

* * *

oOo

Odette was now firmly connected to the art community through her new acquaintance. Marcus kept up his flirtation but he was more friendly and harmless than he first appeared. He'd introduced her to his best friends Joshua and Gregory who were dating each other. Josh owned an art gallery in Manhattan and Gregory taught classes at NYU in the Studio Art program. Their fun nights often consisted of drinking and painting.

Marcus convinced her to pick up a brush (which she hadn't done since undergrad) and paint with them while they sipped terrible cheap wine. They said the fancy wines, the ones she was used to were no greater self-infliction of pain than two buck chuck. Of course, they had generic store brand sparkling cider for her as well- Welch's would defeat the purpose. They were all amazed at what came off her easel that very first night. It had an air of sadness and hope. It was a pair of eyes crying and inside the eyes was a woman with something unknown in her hands. Up close, it would seem like blotches, but from a distance, much like the famous Water Lilies painting, it was clear and moving.

Despite her great works, it took two weeks for them to convince her to believe she had talent and potential. She'd never believed in herself that way because it wasn't part of the plan. This particular evening, Marcus had convinced her to walk the cool streets of London with him.

"I'm glad your exhibit got extended. It's been great getting to know you all. I will be sad when you leave on Sunday," she pouted.

"You should come, you'll have to meet my sister Freya. She's a kickass sculptor and she'd love you."

"I'd love to come out for a visit some time. I'm not sure when my pregnancy will permit."

"No, I mean you should come, stay, discover art in Manhattan. You're talented and Greg says with the small portfolio you've created with us he's sure he can get you in."

"Oh… I don't know." Odette blushed.

"Think about it. You don't have to leave Sunday. The invitation is open," Marcus said turning in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks. He picked her hands up and laced their fingers then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She'd wished he'd moved just a few inches towards the center, but she was still married. Despite Logan obviously not giving a damn, she did.

"I need to talk to Logan. I'll think about it. My mother and father might need convincing as well."

"Thinking is all I ask. I really want to get to know you better, Odette." The way he said her name= without shortening it, and with so much reverence- sent chills up her spine. Logan rarely called her anything but O.

She'd indeed need to talk to Logan.

"Can I ask you a favor? I know it's odd, but I just… I just want to go with someone I consider a friend and you're the first friend I think I've ever truly had."

"Anything," Marcus replied with no hesitation.

"Tomorrow's Friday and I have my first scan. I was wondering if you'd come along for support."

Marcus smiled. "I'd love to come along. Just text me the details."

"Thank you," she said moving her hands from his and wrapping them tightly around his neck. They then continued their walk for a short time more before going back to their friends to paint.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To the guest reviewer, I agree Logan and Odette were not in love. That's why Logan had that conversation with Odette about what love was. I hadn't considered the correlation to the exact same thing that Lindsay and Dean went through. I think the difference here though is that Logan is trying to build the life his family wanted him to since before he was born and Dean was just a stupid kid who was trying to build the life with Lindsay that he wanted with Rory but that ultimately would have never worked with Rory because she is not the picture of domesticity.**

 **Logan marrying Odette in this story is partially for drama, but also for therapy to see if there's a way to redeem Logan. I don't watch Shameless so I don't get the reference. Even though he's not in love with Odette, her having a child by him means something. Logan in AYITL was totally ridiculous. But also, if he was in love with Rory and she's in love with him, why do they both see other people? I think AYITL Rogan wasn't truly in love or as you put it 'a superficial love'. I have another completed story in which I posit that- _Gilmore Girls Post AYITL_ and I think that one was my desired ending with all the ends tied neatly in a bow.**

 **As far as full circle goes, I have another fic about that that I think would have been better. It's called " _Full Freaking Circle_ , and the catch is that Lorelai comes face to face with a young woman in nearly the same situation as her. There were a lot of things in AYITL that bothered me and this is just one of the fics I have correcting it. I wish you weren't anonymous so we could discuss it further**

 _Without any further ado, and as penance for my absence recently, here's the next installment. Read, comment, enjoy._

* * *

oOo

Odette was at her appointment, one she hadn't told Logan or any of her family about. Her mother's attempts to fix it were suffocating her and her father's guilt at setting her up with a terrible man were suffocating. There was no official news but her lack of participation in obligatory events had rumors flying about her from people who were supposed to be friends. She didn't have to sit in the waiting room, with her connections she was immediately escorted to a room where she and Marcus waited for the ultrasound technician to arrive. It embarrassed her a little for him to see her getting such treatment for her stature because with him, she just felt like a normal person.

"Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," a small woman came in and greeted them as she dragged a machine."

"Oh, um," she started to explain that he wasn't her husband but Marcus interjected.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he said in an overly happy voice and moved to hold the door open for her.

"Thank you. Well, we'll get right down to it. This scan is for dating so we know what your due date is."

The room was quiet and Marcus was holding her hand as the technician had finally settled the wand onto her jelly covered abdomen.

"That small little mass inside that sac, that's your baby," she pointed out on the monitor. "He or she has the beginnings of fingers and toes and is starting to look a little more like a human every day. Based on my measurements, you're 10 weeks and 4 days. I'd estimate your due date to be August 24th."

"Wow," she practically whispered in awe. She glanced over at Marcus who'd squeezed her hand and also seemed to be entranced.

"Everything seems to be on par. Good, strong heart rate. Let me just turn on the sound here." Fast swishing and thumping noises instantly filled the room. "Would you like a copy of this? We can record it for you along with printing out the pictures I captured."

"Yes please," Odette said enthusiastically. Her wheels started turning as the woman prepared her leave and promised the return of her doctor. "I… I hate him," she said through bitter tears. "That baby is so perfect and everything to me and he's made me feel insignificant, so small and so angry. I should be elated and planning to send out announcements but I'm here with a friend, feeling ostracized from my family. I hate him! He thinks those stupid flowers could make any kind of amends and he's wrong. I hate them too." She was sobbing now and Marcus pulled her into his arms. And gently rubbed her back.

"You're not alone. Never," he assured. "We all love you and I'm not going anywhere. You can still be happy about this baby and not love his father."

She wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile, just in time to be startled by the doctor entering the room. She was given the run down and sent on her way with another appointment in place. As they were walking to the car, she whispered, "I'm going to New York."

* * *

oOo

Logan got off the phone with Honor who inquired of his health then chewed him out about his ignoring Rory. Despite her feelings about their mutual immaturity and torrid affair, she cared enough about Rory to not want her stressed out while pregnant. She also lectured him about Odette for good measure. The only thing she was surprised to find was that he hadn't been sleeping around as she'd assumed. It gave her hope that maybe he was gearing up for the fatherhood gig he was now dipping into with both feet.

With a sigh, he dialed a familiar number that once filled him with dread.

"Hey Rory," he began hoping she'd cut him off.

"Logan! Are you alright? I was… worried."

"So Honor tells me."

"Sorry, I went nuclear since you weren't responding. I know when you were here, you had a lot of choices to make. I didn't want you doing any more cliff diving."

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that," Logan said with a slightly bemused laugh. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be at the appointment in two weeks. Also… I told Odette about you. She's incensed to say the least."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she tried to muster sincerity but all that came out was confusion. She didn't know how to feel.

"Yeah, but I'll see you in two weeks… Oh hey, my other line's ringing. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, ok. Bye Logan."

Logan answered the other line as Rory hung up. He didn't tell her but he'd seen that the other line was Odette. "Hey O, what's up?"

"Really Logan? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Yeah, sorry, that was lame. I guess I don't know what to say. I'm surprised you called."

"I figured out what I want. I don't want to fight about it either."

"You have me worried with that statement, O."

"Odette, how hard is it to say my name once in a while L?" she said chastising him.

"I'm, I'm sorry Odette," he replied sincerely. "Go ahead.

"Logan, I want a divorce, but not until I get citizenship."

"What?"

"I've applied to NYU for art classes and being married to you is more advantageous than a student Visa because I can gain full citizenship."

"NYU? Art classes?" he asked confused.

"I've met some people and they think I can get in."

"Wow, that's big. Congratulations! But let's get back to divorce in three years?"

"Logan, it's obvious I'm second fiddle to… to her," she said trying to restrain herself from casting a slight in order to avoid boiling up his anger. She paused to allow him to pretend to protest but none came, he was simply hearing her out. "see, not even a pretend denial to your WIFE about your feelings. Anyway, These past few weeks have been good for me despite everything you put me through. I saw our baby, I'm due August 24th and I'd rather be there sooner than later."

"You had an appointment? I would have been there."

"The truth is, I didn't want you there. I don't really want you there at all. I know you have rights and all, and maybe we can work out some kind of holiday schedule when he or she is old enough to wonder who you are, but right now, it's all about me and I hate you, Logan. I want to not hate you because of the baby, but I can't help it. So I want a divorce…"

"In three years," he finished.

"Yes. I realize you'll want something out of it, but you owe me this and your reward can be pursuing your other family."

"Odette, I don't want to abandon my child. That seems like what you're asking me to do. I want to be there."

"I'm not going to ban you completely. The kid deserves to know and we're both from prominent families so they'll inevitably know. But at the same time, I want to raise this child on my terms. We can figure out details beyond Skype calls and possibly holiday party visits later, but for now, all I need you to agree to is to divorce me once I'm a citizen. We can revise the pre-nup for infidelities and bastard children clauses and you can purchase me a flat near the school. You were going to have to try to buy off Rory to stay with me, I'd rather you just buy me off.

"Odette, are you sure?"

"I'm sure Logan. You asked me if I was IN love with you. I was so pissed that you were trying to make your infidelities about me, but I evaluated the question anyway. If I was in love with you, I couldn't hate you like I do and resent you so much. If I was in love with you, I'd be able to forgive you but I can't. I don't want to be bitter so I need this and if you even care about me and this baby, our baby, you will do as I ask."

"I'll talk to Mitchum and the lawyers tomorrow," Logan said after a pause. "And Odette," he said prompting her to acknowledge him

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry. I hope that maybe someday you can forgive me. I know I don't forgive myself right now either.

"I hope so too Logan, for our baby's sake."

The call ended leaving Logan stunned, regretful and also somewhat relieved which made him feel even more guilty.

He picked up the phone to call Honor one more time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Longer chapter. Finally on the road to recovery now that they're thoroughly broken! Please review :) Makes my day. Thanks for having the patience with slower updates now that life's in the way. I'm putting my Full Freaking Circle fic on pause while I finish this one so that I can get 'er done.**

* * *

Logan called his father first thing in the morning. Mitchum was unsurprised that Logan would need something from him, but very surprised at how the conversation went and the way that Logan was opening up to him. He confided Odette's wishes with an air of sadness and guilt and he hung his head in defeat not knowing what he should do. He was afraid to take legal recourse because even with all of his money and family name, there wasn't a court in any of their countries that would side with him for custody. And since Odette was French and still pregnant, if she went there, they'd keep the child there and he'd lose for sure. Who would side with an adultering asshole over an aggrieved new bride? Plus, Odette's family had money too and they would make sure that any non-Huntzberger print that would listen would blow up the scandal and look bad on his family and, more importantly, call out Rory. It wouldn't take much to figure out who she was and to make her and his other child's life miserable. With all of his former confidence and his sharp problem solving skills, he had no answers and really for the first time in his life, he was going to his father for emotional support.

"Logan," Mitchum said in a tone that the young man couldn't recall ever hearing. He recognized it as compassion from exchanges with other people but it sounded foreign on his father's lips. "I know this is hard and it would be easy to give up, but that's not who you are. It's not just that you're a Huntzberger, it's completely engrained in your DNA. When you were 3, you decided that you were going to learn to read because the Mason boy next door who was six could. We thought nothing of it and humored you by hiring a tutor. We didn't expect much of it, but you didn't quit. In two weeks, you could read small sentences and in just 5 weeks you were able to read _'The Cat in the Hat'_ son." Mitchum studied his son's reaction. He saw .a small spark return but still an overall sullenness about his situation.

"Thanks Dad," Logan said with a halfhearted smile.

Mitchum sighed. "Son, I know I haven't always been the best father, but I was still your father. Don't you worry about the presses or the family name. That's something we can handle. It would be more shameful for you to just let your child live and not know you. You've made a commitment to Odette and she's listed her demands for ending this under the radar, but you're a Huntzberger. If we can charm most of the Middle East, the pants off of most women, and just about any diplomat or dignitary in our path, we can charm a woman scorned. You may not remember it right now, but you have that charm, that confidence and you can change her mind but not if you continue to ridiculously sulk."

Mitchum's words made him cringe at some points but there was a truth to them, especially the sulking. He perked his head up and looked his father in the eye, some of his confidence returning. "You're right, I think I know what to do about Odette. I'm going to talk to her then I'll get with you about the lawyers. Can you have them look into options discreetly in case this doesn't pan out like I hope?"

"I've had them looking into this since the day you told me. They can send you a packet although the citizenship thing is a new twist so I'll have Henry Morgan look into it for me," Mitchum obliged as they both stood up for the younger gentleman to take his leave of his father's office.

"Great… and dad?" Logan said expectantly then as his dad nodded, "Thanks for everything. You've really surprised me through this."

"Of course; you are my son Logan, I do want the best for you, I hope you know that."

"I do, dad." He said just before he left.

* * *

oOo

Logan texted Odette that afternoon and let her know he needed some time to think about what she wanted and to ask her to meet him for lunch to discuss it. To his surprise, she accepted the lunch for three days later. For the first time in weeks, he felt a sense of peace, like he was finally gaining ground with Rory and Odette, or Odette and Rory.

* * *

oOo

They met at a small café that didn't seem like her usual cup of tea. Logan was shocked that she'd suggested it since it wasn't in the neighborhoods she was used to frequenting. As he sat down across from her at a seat by the window of the small shop, he noticed her eyes fall on him from a painting on the window she was gazing at. He glanced and actually thought it was a lovely painting, though a little tortured.

"Hello Logan," she breathed over her cup of Earl Grey as she locked eyes with him.

"Hello Odette," he replied. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"What do you need to discuss Logan?" she said without really acknowledging his obligatory thanks.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you've asked of me. I want to help you in any way that I can, but I can't buy you off for the same reason I won't buy off… Rory," he said her name reluctantly realizing it would probably trigger Odette.

"You can't buy her off because you are in love with her. That's not the reason you can't buy me off. I'm not stupid Logan. You can't possibly be in love with us both. There's no way I'm participating in an open marriage where you go home to your second family every other holiday," she said flatly. Though she hated him right now, she needed him to comply so she was giving her most diplomatic tone.

"No, that's not why I can't buy her off," he defended. "I can't do it because I'm going to be a father and I love my child. I love both of my children. I've had a lot of time to think, and I honestly don't know how I feel about the romantic triangle, but I do know what kind of man I want to be. I've made some mistakes. The worst part is that I can't blame it on youthful folly or naïveté. It's all me being a jackass. I fell into the trap of family expectations and I did my dirt because it's the permissible thing to do in my family so long as I kept appearances and worked for the family business. That's still no excuse, but it's how I justified it subconsciously at the time. In the process, I hurt everyone. You're the most innocent bystander in this and I can't even begin to apologize or make it up to you. I understand that you hate me and I don't aim to change that, you have every right. But I have a right to my child. More importantly, my child has a right to me. I couldn't bear the thought that he or she believed that they were second fiddle to me."

Odette was heated. She hated how charming and logical his arguments always were. It would be so easy to believe him. She didn't realize her anger was manifest to tears until one reached her nose. The feel of the droplet shook her from her paralyzed anger and she took a deep breath. "I want to believe that, but if I were to let you do as you say you want to do and you end up with her, which I believe you will, he'll always feel like second place to you. It's better not having you around than to let him be disappointed."

"Him? Logan inquired feeling it was too soon but shocked that she kept using the gendered pronoun.

"I just feel in my bones that it's a boy. I could be wrong, I just find myself saying 'him' or 'he' all the time," she explained. "But that's not the point here. Do you understand at all where I'm coming from?"

Logan sighed and nodded. "The last thing I'd want is for any child of mine to feel that way. That's why I'm willing to fight for him/her now. If any woman in my life didn't understand my love for my children or wanted me to backburner them, then I couldn't be with them." Logan was talking about Rory, but also used facial expressions to make it clear that she was also included in that list when it came to the other child.

"I don't know, I want to believe you," she confessed. "I want to trust you but here you are, with a pregnant wife and mistress. On top of it, I know she wasn't your only affair. My family did some digging on your secretaries after they found out about your love child. I wasn't surprised by the first secretary, but three of them? Plus God only knows how many others in different countries you were 'on business' in," she scoffed, her anger returning at the thought.

Logan looked into her obviously hurt eyes and carefully considered his next words. "As a show that I'm trying to do right by you Odette, I have something for you," he said. He pulled an overstuffed envelope from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's the apartment you wanted. I bought the top two floors. You can have your pick of which you want and I'll take the other. It's so that we can keep residence close by for your citizenship needs. We did genuinely marry so we have the photos and most of the stories we'll need for a proper application, but we'll also need to look like we're living together."

Odette was stunned as she looked at the gorgeous apartments on the printed realtor pages. Hearing him agree to that without even settling custody was a big deal and she knew it. "You'll really do this for me Logan?" she asked in a meager voice.

"I owe you at least this much. I really am sorry. I am going to work on earning your trust when it comes to our child and maybe someday, your anger will disappear."

"I'm more hurt than angry, Logan. I heard his heartbeat, saw his face on the monitor. I know he's just a blob but I swear he had your chin. It made me feel so stupid to have this piece of you that I love and that I don't think you can love nearly as much as the other child you have out there."

Her honesty moved him. He could see the vulnerability she rarely showed and he felt like an even bigger asshole. "I'm- I'm so, so sorry that you'd think that even for a moment. They're your appointments, so you don't have to clue me in if that hurts too much, but it'll hurt not being there for every step like you and this baby deserve. I WANT to be there, really. At the very least, I'd like to be there when he's born. If not in the room, at least outside of it, so I can see him right away. Can you at least let me have that?"

Odette considered his words. "It's too much right now to have you at the appointments, I have the support I need there. I'll send you any pictures I have, if you want…"

"I do," he responded immediately. This caused her to smile hopefully for just a split second.

"Okay. Then I promise to call you when I have the baby," she conceded. "We can work out custody later. Technically we'll be married so it won't be anything we have on paper really."

"Yeah, I consulted the lawyers. They're the ones who suggested apartments next to each other. I think it'll also make sharing custody easier, especially in the beginning."

"Logan, there's something else… I know we're agreeing to terms here and it's going better than I expected but there's something I have to bring up. I don't want her around where I live. I don't want to see her face. It's hard enough imagining that she may know my child someday, let alone having to see her at the apartment above or below me. I just, I can't," she said in a pleading tone. Logan could see in her eyes that this wasn't a malice request, it was honest pain she was feeling. He could understand that. He didn't like the idea of another man raising either of his children even as a step, but it was probable with at least one and possible with both women at this point. Thinking about it, empathizing with her at that moment, his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I won't bring her to New York. And I'll do my best to keep it all separate for now. I don't know who I'll end up with, but whomever it is, would be the stepmother and would end up knowing my child," he warned softly. "Just like anyone you're with would be the stepfather to this baby," he added.

"I know. I'm just not ready to see her. I need time, and even that may not be enough. It's different because anyone I'm with won't be the person who broke up my marriage. If you're with her, it's just more painful. I could deal with a brand new strange woman much more easily."

"We'll work this out," he promised. "But we have to talk even though you hate me."

"I know," she conceded. Just then, she remembered an item in her purse she'd brought for him. She'd intended to use it as a visual aid, but her words had been enough and she couldn't see using her child's pictures like that. Now felt like the right time to hand it over. So she fished it from her designer bag and slid it across the table to him. "Logan, this is our baby."

"Wow," he said almost breathlessly, almost not realizing he'd said it aloud. He'd seen Rory's pictures but this was still amazing. "He does have my chin." He marveled. A recognition came over him. He glanced at the painting behind him done in yellow and blue primarily with mixtures of other colors. He'd thought it just looked like an abstract painting but now he realized it was a match to the top picture he was holding. "Did you have that painting commissioned?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I painted it myself. Marcus- I met him at an exposition- he encouraged me to put my work in a few cafés on consignment. I've sold two already," she gleefully admitted.

"Well now you've sold three. I'm buying that painting."

"Logan, no, you don't…"

"I want to O- Odette," he stumbled almost using the nickname he'd been carefully avoiding. "It's a beautiful portrait of our son. I mean, if you really don't want me to have it, that's fine… I just… it's really beautiful."

She blushed. "I guess you can, but you shouldn't buy it, it's of our child."

"I insist. You're an artist; I want to support your dream. I'm really happy you found something," he said sincerely.

"Okay."

"Okay," he beamed and went to the register to purchase the work from the wall.

They finished their drinks, he complimented her again on her work and then they parted ways. They both left feeling a little lighter.

* * *

oOo

Logan landed in Hartford just a couple hours before Rory's appointment, his connecting flight delayed by weather. He had to meet her at the doctor's office, which wasn't ideal because he'd been doing some thinking and wanted to apologize to her in person. Talking to Odette made him realize that he'd failed to be considerate of her feelings. He'd been so consumed by his woes that he'd treated her like crap despite her understanding. He resolved to convince her to go out with him afterwards to talk.

They hugged in the waiting room as Rory finished checking herself in at the front desk.

"Logan! So glad you're here. Good to know you're doing alright."

"Definitely. I'm doing much better. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you after the appointment?"

"Sure," she said with a little hesitation.

"Nothing bad, I just… we have a lot to catch up on."

"Alright," she said with curiosity.

* * *

oOo

The appointment went well and they were headed to the vehicle. "Thanks for coming even though it's not a milestone appointment. There's no gender or ultrasound this time, but next time we'll see the baby!" Rory bounced excitedly.

"I know. It's overwhelming," he confessed.

"And for you, it has to be double," she said as they both got into his rental car and he started it. "Seeing as you also have another set of appointments and work to get done."

"Actually Odette doesn't want me at her appointments," he informed as he pulled from the parking lot to the street as they headed for a nearby ice cream shop.

"Why?" she asked and then thought how stupid that sounded. Of course she knew why. "I mean, no matter what, I want you there."

"Well it's different, I hurt Odette much deeper. There's a lot of mending to be done there."

"I see," she said thoughtfully.

"But I owe you apologies too. I've been a total ass lately. Not just knocking you both up, but also shutting you out. I've been all self-involved and I just realized that I needed to start my transcontinental apology tour. You didn't deserve that. You've been nothing but kind through all of this."

"Logan, it's okay."

"No, it isn't. I want you to know I don't want to hurt you and I'm going to be better. I promise."

"I believe you." She rubbed his shoulder as comfort.

* * *

oOo

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then ordered and paid for their ice cream.

"This reminds me of how you made me lose my girl to the fro-yo social. When you were being a total jerk," she laughed.

Logan grunted and rolled his eyes. "I wonder what ever became of her? I bet she went on spring break and never came back during her freshman year of college."

"Probably."

"Yep." Logan paused, considering his next statement. "So, I didn't just want to talk to apologize. I have some news… and some decisions made."

"Oh?" Rory said trying to stifle the panic she felt but failing.

"First is that Odette and I are both moving to New York, so that'll make this much easier."

"Oh!" she said more cheerfully.

"Yeah, and Odette and I, we're getting divorced."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, Rory, it's on me. These were my mistakes that tanked my marriage before the 3 month mark. There's a catch though."

"Oh?" she said inquisitively.

"Got another word, Ace?" he joked.

"Sorry," she laughed, only half registering the nickname. "I guess there aren't many more words right now. So what's the catch?"

"We're staying married for 3 years so she can get citizenship and be an artist like she wants to. She's actually pretty good."

"Oh… sorry… Wow."

"Yeah, wow. But I owe her this. She wasn't going to let me see the baby at all, but I convinced her to give me a chance, partially because I gave into her other demands."

"So staying married wasn't the only demand?"

"She also doesn't want you at my apartment in New York, because it's right below hers. She doesn't want to see you. That's fine though, I can commute and there's also a couple of corporate apartments the company owns that we could use if you come to visit."

"Logan, I don't want to be your geisha."

"Oh, uh not like that. I just meant, when you come with the baby, so we can have visits… not for… other things," he clarified.

"Alright," she sighed. "We'll work it out. I'm not fond of the idea of running into her either. I'm glad you'll be in the states though. It puts my mind much more at ease. I don't like the idea of flying with a baby."

"Same."

"This has been good," she commented contentedly.

"Very good," he agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: No real note this time, just a lobby for you to please comment and tell me what you think. Took a little longer because I'm now the proud auntie of a 6lb 9oz little boy who's named after me.**

* * *

With the dust seeming to settle, the next three months went fairly swiftly. Odette moved into her flat that she'd worked with a designer to have pre-furnished and decorated before her move. Her parents feeling guilty for the predicament they landed her in, were more than willing to throw money to her for any expenses, though most of that was unnecessary because Logan himself felt even more guilt. Still, they had their lawyers on standby and were working connections to see if they could get her citizenship fast-tracked even further. Odette did not protest that because though they'd come to a truce, she still felt hurt any time she had to see him. It was like a fresh wound each time, wondering if he'd just seen her, what he was buying for his other family.

He'd come to her gender reveal ultrasound because she thought she was more okay than she was. But when they told her it was a boy, feelings came up again. He looked at his phone buzzing right as they were about to hear the news and she could tell he really wanted to answer it. Whether it was Rory or business, she just felt so unimportant.

Setting aside the dynastic expectations for any children born with a penis, she had continuous worry that her child would not matter enough to him. He'd be born into a world where he had a half- brother or sister who already arrived and had his father's attention. Practically twins in age, but it felt like a Jacob and Esau battle. She didn't react then but she went home, sat in her soon-to-be-nursery and cried. She hadn't pitied herself, her tears were for the unborn love of her life.

She did her best not to focus on it. She delved into classes, using special paints to make sure not to inhale toxic chemicals. She paid a needy college kid to properly clean her brushes each day. Her name was Sarah and she probably would have done it for free, but Odette insisted. Even with the arrangement, she and Sarah were becoming fast friends.

But she had more than the means to pay and she didn't want to feel like she owed anyone. Owing her parents for being born was pretty much how she'd landed with Logan and she was not impressed with how that turned out. She'd even resolved that once she was done with school, she'd find a way to support herself without any of her parents' money… well other than her trust fund.

Marcus was supportive through everything and now that she was in her 5th month, she had more energy to gallivant through this new terrain with him. He showed her the touristy and local attractions of the city and their group still met up on weekends to hang out. He'd asked her on official dates, but they were taking it slow. She told him she wasn't ready because she needed to find out who she wanted to be and he respected that.

* * *

oOo

Rory was now in her third trimester, due in just a couple of months. She wasn't going to find out the gender of her baby but the nurse slipped and told her at her last appointment. She called Logan and was sent to voicemail that day. It'd been a week since then and though he'd called her back, she started internalizing her emotions the moment he didn't answer. Logan always used to answer and now, she felt like she didn't have him. Not that she should have him completely- she didn't think she deserved that. She just felt like she couldn't burden him more or he'd retreat into himself again. The first months after he found out were rough but they'd gotten into a groove and he was present at all of her appointments. She felt like that should be enough, but it wasn't.

One day, she was writing a chapter of her book and she couldn't focus on anything else. Her mind, her heart, was elsewhere. She groaned and threw her pen at the diner wall. She'd tried her usual spots but they didn't work and Luke's was a last resort. She thought the nostalgia of all the times she'd gone there to study as people whooshed around her would give her calm and focus. But the cursor on her laptop mocked her as the only thing on the page she was writing.

Luke approached her with a fruit salad in hand. "I was out of trout," he explained. She smiled for a moment recalling the time she'd thrown her pencil because she'd gotten her first D. Luke brought her pie because he'd said violent pencil tossing called for pie. When she asked what he would've given her if it were a pen, he replied in the same dry tone as he had now 'I would have brought you trout' and then shrugged and explained, 'I don't make the rules, I just follow them.'

"You old softie," she beamed, making a mental note to catalog that story.

"You know, there's someone you could talk to about what you're going through. I'm sure she understands."

"Mom doesn't want to hear about my book."

"Please, Rory, we both know your frustration right now has nothing to do with that book. I've watched you grow up, I know when you're upset. You get that Rory face."

"Rory face?" she questioned.

"Yes. You make this face, and then those eyes do the same thing as your mother's. Neither of you can quite hide what's wrong when you look at the eyes."

"Wow," she knew Luke knew her, but his level of knowledge of her was surprising.

"Well, anyway, I know it's not the book and there's only one other major thing going on in your life right now," he said giving her a stern, fatherly look filled with compassion. He paused a second and added "You should talk to her."

Rory sighed. "You're right. Thanks. I'm not gonna get anything done except allow you to ply me with fruits and vegetables so I'll just gather my stuff and visit her at the Annex."

"Good," he replied nodding, then walked away.

* * *

oOo

At the Annex, Lorelai was dealing with Tom on some mold found upstairs as Rory walked in. She spied her daughter waddling towards her and cut the conversation short as the rotund contractor walked away grumbling under his breath but with a smile on his face.

"Is that man ever going to retire?"

"Tom? No, of course not. He doesn't do much of the physical stuff, but his nephew is shadowing him learning the business. But enough about Tom, I'm sure that's not why you're here. Let's go to the garden in the back to talk. I don't want my grandbaby to get hurt in here with the toxic mold upstairs." She shouted the last part so that Tom would hear.

In the garden, there was a stone bench that Lorelai guided her daughter to. They sat for a moment before Rory got the courage to ask.

"Do you think I should cut Logan out of the picture?"

"What?"

"I know you don't like him and you did it on your own. I mean, sometimes he's so great. But other times… well I'm just scared he'll run in and out just like dad did and I don't want that for this baby."

"Rory," Lorelai gave her best comforting mom tone and rubbed circles on her back. "Logan and Christopher are not the same. For one, you're not 16. And also, he's been there for the appointments. Your dad saw one video in health class and avoided all things related to you coming out of my lady parts like the plague."

"Mom," Rory said embarrassed.

"You'll see. In just a couple months, this is going to happen to you too. It's time you get used to the idea that your body is about to do something completely disgusting but that at the end of it is a soft, pink baby."

"I guess," she conceded not wanting to discuss it further. "It's just this whole thing is hard. I called him the other day with some news and he didn't answer. He always answers and maybe it's petty of me, but I expect him to answer. What if something's wrong with the baby? What if I go into labor early? What if…?"

"What if he's not there for you when you want to talk to him?" Lorelai completed the unasked question.

"It's silly. We're not together, and he has other… obligations. I don't have any right to feel like this. Not after what I did."

"Rory, no. Stop that right now," Lorelai scorned. This jilted Rory who'd rarely had her mother take such a serious tone with her. "You are only one-half of this equation. While yes, you screwed up, so did Logan. You both made terrible choices and that gave you a human being inside of you. You can't continue shouldering the whole burden of guilt on yourself. Logan's a grown man and his actions were his choice too. That means that it's up to him to deal with whatever mess that is that he created. Your job is just to make a healthy baby and fix what you've done. And you've already atoned as much as you can, which makes me so proud of you, kid. Yes, I did the single mom thing, but that doesn't mean you should. And you especially shouldn't be considering it because you feel you don't deserve happiness. I may not be team Logan, but I'm always team Rory. What it sounds like to me is that you still have feelings for him, you might even love him. It's normal. I loved your dad when I had you. Don't keep yourself from being honest about your feelings because you don't think you deserve it. Don't just accept the love or the life you think you deserve, baby. Fight for what you want. Don't just keep punishing yourself."

Rory had tears in her eyes, she didn't say anything, just leaned on her mother's shoulder and breathed. Finally, she composed herself. "You're right. Thanks, mom."

"I love you, Rory."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"We're having a girl."

Lorelai's mouth opened wide as she processed that information.


	14. Chapter 14

Rory was now 8 months and Odette was 6 and a half. In Logan's mind, they were all amicable. Sure, neither of them were around each other, but he could never force either of them to want to be around each other. He was blissfully unaware of the brooding emotions of the two hormonal women. Granted, both were giving it the good 'ole college try, but both were struggling with their own insecurities.

Rory was the first to break. Her due date approaching and her mother's advice looming in her mind, she was just completely overwhelmed. Her appointments were now more frequent because she was closer to her due date. Logan showed up to her appointment as always and it all seemed fine. It wasn't until after as he walked her to her car, that she'd insisted on driving though he'd wanted to get her a driver even willing to pull Frank from retirement to do so, that she lost it.

"Do you want to get lunch before you head back to Stars Hollow, Rory?"

"Why? So you can not feel guilty when you ignore my call tomorrow?"

"Rory, that was ONE time. And I called you back as soon as I could.:

"It was hours later Logan. What if something had happened? You wouldn't have known."

"If something had happened, you or Lorelai would have kept calling until I did answer. Besides, you know that I have to… that I have other obligations. I have to be there for those too." His vague excuse didn't fool her that he was with Odette at the time.

It felt like a punch in the gut to her… the gut that their child was constantly sitting on or kicking… to hear him talk about it. She knew he had to, but it still just felt all wrong.

"I know. I get that, and I get that some of this is my fault. I chose to be with someone who was with someone else and it resulted in this. But you also made that choice and I feel like I'm the one getting the brunt of the guilt for it. No one ever blames the poor bastardly guy who couldn't help themselves. It's always the 'slutty' female's fault. Eventually this will get out and that's how the headlines are going to spin it. And so when you're not around, when you ignore me, it makes me feel so alone and small and then I get so pissed off at you. It's practically expected for high society men to have an extra child on the side. For me, it's going to be hell."

"Rory, I'm sorry. I'll do everything I can to keep them from spinning it that way. For the record, I'm not mad at you, and I fully accept all of the blame. If you need to be mad at me to get through this, I can accept that. I don't mind Rory. I'm still going to be here. I might not be able to answer my phone. You obviously know why I can't. I had good reason not to. I know you didn't want to find out our baby's gender but my other child… I know what I'm having. Odette didn't do this to either of us and she deserved to have me there, fully present as we found out we were going to have a son. Unlike you, she hasn't wanted me at her appointments and I've respected that so yes, when she says I can come, I'm going to come. That's my baby too and you can be mad, but I have to man up here. I'm not going to be perfect, but I'm going to do my best. I should have called you the moment I was free, but the emotions behind it… I was struck Rory. It just felt all the more real knowing I'm having a son. In conclusion to that diatribe- yes, you can be mad at me; yes I'm sorry for my part in this mess; no, I will not apologize for being there for my other kid- not ever. I told Odette that and I'm telling you. I know I shouldn't upset a pregnant woman, but I need to be real clear here about that one thing. It's the one thing I'm most sure of in all of this shit I'm in."

Rory listened and took a breath. "I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm still mad and upset. But I didn't mean to… I know it's not her fault and it's definitely not the baby's fault. I think that's why I feel the most like crap. And sometimes it makes me mad at you. I don't want to be mad. I should be happy."

"You will be when the baby's born and we hold him or her."

"Logan, there's something I need to tell you."

"What? It's not twins is it? Because I can't take a third child, not right now."

Rory giggled a little. "No, no, it's not that," she assured him. "When you didn't answer, I was going to tell you this. The stupid medical assistant slipped at the checkup I had that you couldn't come to because of your other engagement. She told me what we're having."

"She did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was mad at you," she said simply with a shrug. "But it's only fair that you know since I do. I mean, I was the one who didn't want to know. And mostly I didn't want to know because I was dreading a son and the society expectations of your family. So I guess the slipping up the technician did saved me because it put me out of my misery. Anyway, it's a girl. We're having a girl."

"Wow… Oh wow," was all he could muster.

"Yeah… wow."

"A girl?... A girl and a boy. I'm having one of each," he whispered with the little bit of breath left in his lungs. Rory tried not to wince at the boy and girl remark but he didn't see it with how preoccupied his mind was.

"Yep, you are going to have a Lorelai the 4th running around. Although since she's a Huntzberger, I might not go with Lorelai. Of course, you'll also have say in the name. We actually need to get on that though because I only have a few weeks left and really, she could arrive at any time."

Logan finally got a grip on what she'd told him, missing almost all of what she'd ranted about just then. Without warning, he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

That charming smile graced his face, making her relax some. Rory was happy that he was happy. It was easier to let go of some of that guilt she was feeling… the anger too.

Until… Logan's phone rang. It was a number he didn't recognize. He assumed it was business and he had to do his best to stay in New York for his kids now. He apologized and answered it.

"Marcus?... What?...Oh my God… I'll be right there… And you don't know if?... Ok…"

Rory helplessly listened, alarmed by Logan's alarm. He'd usually always keep a calm voice but as the conversation continued, his voice became more frantic.

"Rory, I…"

"Go, Logan… you have to. I understand."

He gave her a small smile as he opened her door for her with an expressionless and concerned face. Then he dashed to his car. He headed to the family mansion to get the helicopter out to New York right away.

TBC…

Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Next time… what the hell was that call about?! I'm sure you have some guesses. Some of you will probably even get it right.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow! I was overwhelmed by the reviews to the very short previous chapter. As promised, the plot twist is revealed. I did my best not to make it cliché. Thanks so much for your support y'all! Hope I don't disappoint!**

* * *

Logan's mind was racing as his family's helicopter made a landing at the hospital. The amount of money they donated and strings they pulled got him exactly where he needed to be as quickly as humanly possible. His heart was beating fast, his breathing was shallow and he was an emotional wreck. Only a month ago did he see his son on a monitor. Now he was in fear for the worst. Sure, guys aren't pregnant and he'd been detached from Odette after everything unfolded, but he'd come to grips with the future.

He was ushered to Odette's hospital room where she was hooked up to so many machines and the best doctors within a hundred mile radius were flying in and out. This wasn't just any child; he was an heir to two massive fortunes. Usually Logan despised his wealth while at the same time taking advantage of it, but seeing her afraid green eyes pleading for answers, looking so small despite her enlarged abdomen, he was grateful. He was thankful they had the best money could buy. He wasn't surprised to see Marcus by her side as he was the one who called him.

He was however a little startled to see Honor attending to the frail looking woman, ordering doctors and nurses around with the authority she'd always carried- the Huntzberger authority.

"Honor?" Logan questioned as he swerved for a frightened personnel to pass him by.

Honor led him out into the hall again, under slight protest. The only thing he wanted was to be in that room. "Logan, brother, thank God that you're here. I'm already in New York so I rushed here when Rory told me you were taking the chopper to the hospital. Josh is at home with our miscreants, but he has the nanny so he'll survive."

Logan was surprised to hear Rory called her. But he pushed the thought aside for what was important at the moment. "Honor, what's going on?"

"Marcus told you she was in an accident. Apparently some careless asshole bike messenger ran smack into her. She fell sideways into a stoop and the trauma caused her to go into an early labor. The doctors are monitoring her and the baby. They gave her some medicine- that's what's in the IV now- to halt the labor and are hoping that stops it. I think they said it was Indomethacin. It'll take a while to know if it's worked. Even then, she'll probably have to spend the next two months on intensive watch to make sure there are no blood clots or other side effects for the baby," Honor informed him expertly.

Logan couldn't breathe. His chest was tightening just hearing what was going on from his sister. He pulled his hands over his head, staving off a panic attack. He closed his eyes, pacing and forcing deep breaths into his lungs. Finally he stopped in front of his sister and barely above a whisper in his cotton dry mouth, "Honor… I'm... I'm scared." He dropped his hands to his sides.

Honor hugged him tightly. "I know, but she needs you. Pull it together for her. Odette needs you right now."

Logan looked to his left, over his sister's shoulder, where Odette was holding Marcus' hand and staring up at him as he rubbed her shoulder with his free hand. "She doesn't seem to need me. She's had him this whole time."

Honor pulled back from him, bracing her hands on his shoulders with her arms extended. Logan was still facing the room. "Logan, look at me," she commanded and he complied. "She may be bitter at you for your screw ups, and rightfully so, but she needs you. Right now, she's growing a child that will probably have your devilishly handsome looks, and wondering how much you care."

"Did she say that?"

"She didn't have to. Every pregnant woman thinks it. I once had a bad dream about Josh leaving me during my first pregnancy. I woke up and screamed at him, told him that if he dared to leave me I'd hunt him down and kill him." Honor laughed slightly at the memory and even in his grief, Logan had to smile at the thought of timid Josh suffering the wrath of his sister. "The thing is, little brother, she has more reason than I ever did to be scared and you're not there to wake up in the middle of the night and yell at."

Logan let out a sigh. "You're right. I'm trying though. I'm there as much as I can be. She just doesn't seem to need me."

"That's just what your type is. Both of your baby mama's have that trait. But they both need you. Right now, the one in that room needs you more, so show her you're there, alright?"

"Alright," Logan agreed. He made a left face- something he occasionally did from his stint for two months in military school when he was 15- and marched into Odette's room as though he were marching into battle.

He assumed that Odette hadn't noticed he was there. In his head, she was thinking that she didn't want him there and that he'd be a pestilence. Instead, when she turned to look at him she burst into new tears, "Logan, you're here," she managed in a relieved tone.

He glanced at Marcus who nodded and then receded his position a little as a sign of deference. Logan stepped to her other side and responded in his most confident and assuring tone, "Of course I am, I'll always be here for you… both of you," he glanced down at her stomach which was hooked up to a few wires monitoring the baby's health.

Odette reached up and grabbed his hand, "Thank you for being here. It means a lot."

"There's no need to thank me. This is where I am supposed to be."

Odette's tears were streaming now. She finally felt that his sentiments were genuine and that he was following through on what he'd promised. She'd figured he'd agreed to the marriage because New York meant he could see his American girlfriend and child easier, and that it would save face. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt by letting him into the gender ultrasound, but him even looking at his phone made her jealous once again. But right now, he was here in record time- no matter where he'd been before. Now that she had Marcus and her friends here (who Marcus was keeping informed to keep from overwhelming Odette while she went through all of this) her anger of having the life she imagined swept from under her in a quick moment subsided. The only thing left of her anger was for her son and his competition with another child. Logan coming here made her feel for the first time that she could trust him on that promise.

Realizing that she'd just been crying and staring for a lengthy amount of time as she processed everything, she inhaled deeply, pushing her tears back. "I'm really glad you're here, Logan." She squeezed his hand and released it. Marcus came back to her side and rubbed her upper back and shoulder in circles. It was a calm moment before they were once again jolted to reality and the severity of Odette's condition.

A doctor walked in and repeated much the same things that Logan's sister had informed him in the hallway, only in a more condescending and clinical tone. He explained she'd need to stay indefinitely for monitoring. Their son's stats were still distressed and they needed to keep a close eye on both mother and baby. They were also moving her to an executive suite shortly (No doubt the work of Honor).

* * *

oOo

Later that evening, Odette's parents arrived. After being filled in and visiting with their daughter, they were ushered into the lobby as she was being checked on by a team. They barely acknowledged Logan as they blamed him for everything. They spoke to each other in French instead to close of the conversation.

He took French in school and had been with Odette long enough to understand some of their vernacular. It was in hushed tones and quickly so he only caught pieces though. "What's that playboy asshole doing here?... This is his fault… She'd never come to this filthy city if… We should have vetted… At least she's okay… Who was that man?"

Logan wanted to defend himself but he decided to let them feel how they needed to feel. It wasn't about him right now, it was about his son and Odette. They could have this rivalry out later. He thought they were going to say something about his son when his attention was drawn to three voices coming down the hallway.

"Should I buy this hospital?" came the first voice. _Colin._ "That way we can ensure the heir apparent is in perfect condition. And afterwards, I can turn it into a tower of clubs with different themes so all one need do when they get bored of one club or theme is ride the tipsy elevator to the next floor."

"With your attention span, you'd never make it to the renovations," a second voice chimed in with smug condescension. _Robert._

"Now now boys, we're here for our fearless nonleader, leader. Let's just enjoy hitting on the nurses in between drinks of scotch from my flask," was the third voice. _Finn._

The whole brigade was there. _But how?_ Logan wondered. He hadn't called them and everyone in his family hated them. As if to answer them, Robert spoke up.

"Oh no, Finn. Give me that. Mother sent us here on a chore. She would not approve of any imbibing right now."

 _Rory._ Rory had called them… and Honor. _But why?_ He figured she'd not want anything to do with this portion of his life. Odette certainly wasn't amenable to the idea of a blended family last he checked. She drew a line in the sand to separate them. He didn't have time to ponder it as the men rounded the corner, two of whom were staring at the ass of the pretty blond nurse that just passed by them. Finn being one of them, ran into the wall from his distracted walking.

As the men entered, Logan heard Odette's parents say in French that they needed to check into a hotel. Before he could offer them assistance, they stood and left- intentionally shunning him.

"Well that was one icy interaction," Colin noted. Logan only chuckled softly and nodded.

Over the next hour, the men filled them in on their group text and phone call with Rory. She'd told them he needed them and so did Odette. Logan was touched to hear that she threw support behind his wife given her reactions when the subject came up. She strained to hide it but he could read her like a book. They'd known each other too long to hide something like that. Rory even managed to convince his knuckleheaded friends that they should play nicely with Odette. He hadn't been successful, but she'd always been a soft spot for their entire group. There wasn't much they wouldn't do for Rory- maybe anything.

After some convincing, Logan agreed to allow his friends to see her, so long as she agreed. He tapped on the frame of her open door so as not to intrude. He heard her call for him to enter. He was surprised that she didn't reject the visits of Larry, Moe and Curly. He was unaware she'd heard the whole conversation and she didn't tell him. Mostly because she too was wondering about Rory Gilmore and what her intentions were.

She allowed them in. Colin informed her that he'd bought out the entire gift shop and that they'd be up in the morning to bring her whatever she'd liked right down to the extremely old Valentine's candies. Odette was touched by the gesture and by the 180 all three men seemed to make in the way they'd treated her.

The men left together, saying goodbye to Logan. The executive suite was half of a floor by itself. Marcus took a bed that was in the room with Odette and Logan took a bed in a small room that was also part of the suite. The perk of being rich is that they could afford the Beyoncé treatment. Neither man was willing to leave her; which oddly relieved Logan. Though he had a little jealousy that he hadn't realized until speaking with Honor, he was glad she had someone and that she was happy.

Logan drifted to sleep with questions about Odette and his son and Rory and his daughter. He was feeling hopeful as much as he was also scared to death.


	16. Chapter 16

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Odette stayed in the hospital and there was an even flow of visitors in and out. She'd wanted this kind of attention from Logan maybe since the day they first met, but it felt horrible to be getting it this way. But his constant presence made her anger subside. He'd set up a bit of a makeshift office in his room of their executive suite and did what work he could but he'd told Mitchum and everyone else that this was his prime directive right now and he followed through with that.

But Odette realized she was still carrying a grudge. She knew she was mad that Logan had another woman and that she was pregnant with his child as well. But she had come to realize that she was harboring anger at that other woman. Over the past couple of weeks, Rory's name had come up. Everyone seemed to believe that if they were in the waiting room she magically couldn't hear them. Rory had sent Logan's sister, the Life and Death Brigade and she'd even conned an intense woman named Dr. Paris Geller into making sure that everyone at the hospital was doing their job.

She had to admit, seeing Logan jump at her presence made her smile. She overheard her lecture Logan on the use of a condom. She even brought a banana and demonstrated it to him. She then made threats about taking care of his responsibilities, especially Rory. Paris was also effective. She managed to intimidate the entire team circling Odette into following a rigid schedule she'd created which gave Odette maximum rest and allowed for optimal monitoring of her son. She left a whiteboard chart up reminiscent of the one she'd created for herself and Rory senior year at finals time. She then instructed Odette to call her if the 'baboons' didn't adhere to it by even one minute.

"I will," Odette promised. "Thank you for… everything."

"Hey, I'd do anything for Rory. She really wanted to make sure you're okay. Don't worry, I won't violate HIPAA and tell her anything, but she knows that I'll make sure you're okay. Rory's my best friend and even though she obviously acted stupid with Mr. McHandsome in the other room, she is a good person. She just wants to make sure you and your baby are ok. They're going to share half of that McHandsome DNA and that means something to her."

Odette didn't know what to say or how to respond so she only nodded as Paris left.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she got out her cell phone and looked up Rory on Facebook. She sent her a message. It was a bit of a rant, but she just needed to get it out.

 _Rory,_

 _I've been hearing your name a lot in my room. It seems that you have done me favors I never asked for. I really don't understand you. One minute, you're sleeping with my fiancé/husband, getting pregnant by him, and the next you're sending people to look after me. Is this all for Logan? Is it to assuage your guilt? Paris says you're an amazing and good person but it doesn't seem that way from my perspective. I don't need a handout or a phony olive branch here. I've finally stopped being mad at Logan, but I'm just now realizing how angry I am at you. I never wanted to be 'that' woman who blames the other woman when her man cheats. Yet here I am- blaming you. I guess it's because you knew about me; we're a public couple and you're a journalist so you had to know. I'm just really hurt that you knew and you did it anyway with no concern for anyone else._

 _-Odette_

* * *

oOo

Rory checked her phone, expecting a confirmation from Paris that she'd seen Odette, but was surprised to find a different message on her phone. She took a deep breath and looked at her mother who was on the couch next to her as they watched Casa Blanca for the billionth time while Luke was in the shed working on some top secret project he wouldn't let either of them in to see.

"Mom?"

"Rory, rules. You're not supposed to talk during the movie, unless it's a part we saw last time."

Rory picked up the remote and paused the movie, earning a fake gasp from Lorelai who had often broken all of their movie rules.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something. It's important."

"You're not in labor are you? You don't want to talk about that nasty mucus plug that's going to fall out of you soon, right? Because Even though it happened to me, it's one of those things you block out of your pregnancy memories because it's disturbing and gross."

"No, mom. I wanted to talk about Odette."

"Oh thank goodness," Lorelai said in obvious relief. "What about Odette?"

"Well you know Logan's at the hospital with her since her accident." Lorelai nodded. "So I um, well that day I called Honor, and then Colin, Finn, and Robert. And yesterday, to make sure she was doing well, I also called Paris. I know Paris can't tell me anything but I know Paris and she'd probably scare that baby into staying inside of Odette until well after its due date."

"Oh, honey, that poor boy may not come out until it's time to go to Yale," Lorelai joked.

Rory just brushed over it. "Anyway, I just got a message from Odette. Here," she said pushing the phone into her mom's hands. "Read it."

Lorelai did as Rory waited impatiently for her reaction. "Wow."

"That's it? Wow?"

"Well, what should I say? Whoa? Dayumn? Holy cow?"

"Mom, be serious."

"Okay," Lorelai sobered herself. "I'm being serious now. But Rory, I don't know what you want me to say here. How do you feel about this?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know. I was hoping you'd tell me how to feel for old time's sake before my water breaks and it's not just about me anymore."

"Babe, it hasn't been about you since the strip turned pink. For the most part, you've been doing a good job of not making it about you. You're even avoiding coffee."

Rory took a deep breath and then the floodgates of her mouth opened. "I guess you're right. I just, I really wasn't doing this for selfish reasons. At least I don't think I was. I was doing it because you should have seen his face, mom. When Logan heard that news, I've never seen him turn paler. Immediately, my reaction was to just make it better for him. So I sent Honor and his best friends. I even pep talked them into not being totally insensitive. And then, the past couple weeks, Honor's been telling me how they're all doing in a general sense. She's peeved at me, but she appreciated that I called her so she called truce. I guess she's also excited that I'm having a girl since all she has is two little boys. And her mentioning that she was going to have a niece and nephew along with Logan saying the same thing about having one of each made me think about the connection these babies have. I want my daughter to know her brother, and more than anything, I want her to grow up not feeling like it's a war between them for Logan's time and love. I thought about Odette and how much she hates me and how that's absolutely not possible that she'd want them around each other. And I couldn't blame her, mom. I mean, I literally set her world on fire and as much as it's Logan's job to make things right with her, I also owe her an apology. I should have learned my lesson with Lindsay and Dean. I've now wrecked two marriages and I just wanted to do what I can to make amends without getting in her face. But from her message, I'm not sure that she'd agree to it."

Rory barely took two breaths during her rant. Lorelai, used to talking in large rants realized what it felt like to be on the receiving end. So, partially to comfort Rory, and partially to process the right words, she hugged her daughter and patted her back telling her it'd be alright. When they pulled apart she knew what she was going to say.

"A few things," Lorelai began. "I should probably do bullet points or something because that was a long speech Ms. Gilmore. First, I agree that your heart was in the right place. I think you were thinking about Logan and maybe, you should consider why you want to make him happy? I know you said you ended it and all, but I kept thinking how much you must love him to do all that for him and for Odette. Of course, now that he's the father of your child, you're going to love him every time you look in her eyes. But maybe… just maybe… you two have more? At the very least, maybe you need closure. I was never team Logan, but I'm also hashtag #youcanthelpwhoyoulove and hashtag #nevertellyourkidwhotodate so that's for you to figure out."

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's recent embrace of hashtags. At first she called it pound sign refusing the term hashtag and gave a monologue that lasted 5 minutes at her fast pace. But eventually she embraced it when she started getting followers on twitter for her clever hashtag usage and general sardonic wit filled with pop culture references. "I don't know," Rory admitted. "I honestly don't know how much of what I feel is about the situation and how much is just how I feel. I don't think I can make a decision on that while I'm pregnant."

"And that's perfectly fine. Just do yourself a favor and don't let him marry someone else before you realize it. It's apparently a Gilmore trait. Your grandfather almost married Pennilynn Lot, Christopher was tied to Sherry, Luke married Nicole, and then there's Dean and Logan for you. We need to break that habit so next time, do it all above board. Okay?"

"Okay," Rory agreed. "So what's next on the mommy advice?"

"Well next is the kids. You're right, they're brother and sister. I know how you felt about Gigi in the beginning and I always encouraged you to get to know her and I'm glad I did. If nothing else, you can always let your daughter know you support that. The jealousy however? Even siblings with the same parents get jealous. Just think to be supportive no matter how this all turns out."

"Okay… that I can do. What else?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, babe. I know you and I know how guilty you feel. Not only did you take part in this situation, you're now in a safety zone with your baby. You're near term at 35 weeks and she's in the hospital just trying to keep her kid in as long as she can. You feel guilty about your healthy pregnancy and you'd feel even worse if her kid didn't make it. I'll never pretend that what you and Logan did is okay, but you can't live in your mistakes. You have to move forward. I think what you did, reaching out to her, that was sweet. That's the Rory I recognize and I'm really proud of you for that. You can't fix the past so don't try. But keep doing what you're doing. Be kind and sympathetic. And use your fantastic writing skills to reply to her thoughtfully and kindly. Maybe, with your Gilmore charm, you can mend fences with her."

Rory sighed. She wasn't sure what to say back but she'd put real thought into it. "Will you read it? Last time I wrote a letter to rectify my adulteress ways, it backfired. Maybe I can get your help this time?"

Lorelai squeezed her baby girl and replied without hesitation "I'll always be here, Rory. I'd love to read it."

"Thanks mom,"

* * *

oOo

Over the next 24 hours, Odette started to regret sending the message. She started to think about what would happen if Rory told Logan about it? She figured he'd immediately take her side. She tried not to focus on it or what consequences it might have, but Marcus could see something was bothering her.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Tell me what's wrong. I know you're worried about the baby, but this is something else. Tell me."

Odette looked at the man sitting in the chair next to her holding her hand and gave a half smile. She truly adored him. In just a few months, he'd managed to help her discover herself and her own ambitions and learn to examine her like the paintings in a museum. He saw the meaning behind her every expression and he supported her. It gave her a little comfort to know that whatever happened with Logan and Rory, at least she had him and their friends. She had a network of people she trusted for the first time in her life.

"I wrote Rory a message," she confessed. "I was angry at hearing her name over and over in my suite as though she hung the moon while I was in here fighting for my son's life. Everyone had nothing but praises for her. I just felt she had to be selfishly doing this. It couldn't be for me; it had to be for Logan. So I messaged her and told her I don't need her 'kindness' and that I'm angry at her for her part in all of this even though I don't want to be."

"Oh," Marcus reacted. "Well none of that sounds too bad. Why are you worried?"

"Well I'm just afraid she'll tell Logan and he'll storm out of here. It's been nice having him," she admitted and then thought how it sounded. "I mean… it's not that… I still need you around. I just hope…"

"Odette," he stopped her. "It's okay. Logan is your son's father and you should want him to be a part of all of this. It's his kid too. I'm not offended that you want him here. I'd have to be petty to be intimidated by that. I wouldn't be worthy of you if I was."

Odette blushed. "You're too good to me."

"And don't you forget it," he joked, kissing her on the cheek.

Odette sighed. "I just hope I haven't really messed this up. It's been going so well."

"It'll all work out. Trust me. Everything will be okay," he soothed her.

* * *

oOo

It took Rory 27 hours, 6 drafts and 18 assurances from Lorelai to press send, but she finally did.

 _Odette,_

 _You have every right to feel whatever you're feeling right at this moment. We don't know each other and yet, I did something that will affect us and our children for the rest of our lives. I know that I could say sorry a thousand times and it wouldn't change any of that, but I am. I am sorry for my part in everything that's made your life more difficult._

 _I'm sorry that I was selfish, and that I didn't think about you. This is not an excuse, but it was easy to do when I was able to pretend you didn't exist. I was able to ignore the fact that you were a person with real feelings. But being pregnant now, I've had to stop being about me._

 _You're both right and wrong about me doing this for Logan. I did the things I did because I can't imagine how you feel. I did them because I'm sorry, because I don't want you or Logan to suffer this loss, and because we're connected now. I know you may hate me, but your son is going to have a sister and my hope is that instead of making them compete for Logan's time and attention, they'll be able to grow up together- at least when he's the one to have his turns with them. I only had a sister when I was already almost an adult. I didn't get close to her because I was always jealous that my dad got it together for her and not me. I don't want either of our kids to ever feel that way; I'd like them to be able to support each other._

 _I don't know if there's anything I could say or do to earn your forgiveness. I frankly, don't feel I deserve it. My mom says I should take it easy on myself and not live in the past, just try to make the future better. But part of me will always feel bad about my part in all of this. Still, I want to try to make the future better, if and when you'll let me._

 _I'm sorry I was presumptive in sending help you didn't ask for. Please add it to the long list of things I have to apologize for._

Odette read the message with tear-filled eyes. She felt not so alone knowing Rory had the same concerns she did about their predicament. It felt validating to know that she wasn't the only one to worry about whether her child would have the fatherly love he deserved. She didn't want her son to compete either. She felt a little more of her anger washing away as Marcus held her. She couldn't see herself hosting a holiday with them all gathered around one table, but it didn't hurt her to imagine Logan pushing both of his kids on the swings, down slides, throwing the ball with them. She didn't even mind the image of her son chasing a little girl around the playground. But the thing that stuck with her most from Rory's message was the sincerity. She didn't feel a single word was pandering to her. It was just a statement of what was and what she hoped for their now permanently linked futures.

She had a lot to think about and not much else to do but think in her spa-like hospital room.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, an interaction between Odette and Rory! It was hard to write without being too mean on Odette's side and I'm nowhere near Yale educated to write for sure like Rory but I tried.**

 **Coming up... Someone's going to have a baby. I always hit a wall with delivery stories because I feel it's all been done. In this story I have to write two so I'm fully open to suggestions here my dear readers.**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! The site was giving me troubles last week with not sending out notifications with updates and on top of it I had a cold so I didn't bother with posting this even though I've had it done just waiting for final edits (to which I'll still have typos but hey, this is free entertainment peeps).

* * *

Rory was at the Gazette rejecting Kirk for the social media manager position for the paper when a throbbing pain shot through her back and across her stomach. She squeezed Kirk's hand so bad on reflex that he had to go to the hospital to ensure it wasn't broken. She'd been having minor Braxton hicks' contractions for weeks and was 2 centimeters dilated but hadn't gone into labor yet. It was 8 days until her due date now so she should've expected it. She'd nested, readied herself, read the books, heard many-a-horror stories from mothers who old and young who thought it was wise to give their birthing tales. But at this moment, she was panicked.

The only thing she wanted was her mommy. It was the first day at Yale all over again. She was 33 now and having a baby, why did she want her mommy? She didn't have time to answer that question to herself when the second contraction hit and she sent the also screaming Kirk over to get Luke at the diner. His fear of her and his life spurred him to action and it felt like only seconds before the man with the blue baseball cap was at her side.

Luke immediately realized he wasn't prepared for this and hadn't thought further than actually getting to his stepdaughter's side.

"I want my mom!"

"Babette was calling her when I left, she'll be here. I think she also called the ambulance… just… um… cross your legs? Or put your feet up?" he questioningly suggested as he lowered her into her chair. Rory laughed at his naiveté but then quickly screamed again and tried to crush Luke's hand. But he seemed to feel no pain, only concern for her. That comforted her a little but she still wanted Lorelai.

Unfortunately, there was no time for that. The ambulance arrived and after 8 minutes and two contractions, they convinced her to get into the ambulance. Luke was the only family there so he rode with her without giving it a second thought. He held her hand and let her squeeze as tightly as she needed to. On their way, Lorelai called Luke and she told him she'd call Emily and Logan on her way to the hospital. Lucky for her, Sookie was back and was able to drive her which soothed Luke only a little because Sookie was a frantic driver despite having 3 kids.

* * *

oOo

Logan had just stepped out of Odette's room after the doctors checked her and informed them that it was going well. They still couldn't guarantee she didn't have a perforated uterus but they'd been giving the baby steroids to enhance growth and planned to deliver in two weeks. It was scary and relieving all at once to know their son was viable even if born today but also that he'd already have a rocky start to life before he was even born.

He didn't have time to process his fears when Lorelai's picture appeared on his phone and he answered.

"Lorelai?"

"Logan, it's time. We need you here as soon as you can. From what I can tell, Rory's contractions are about 4 minutes apart so she has a couple hours at most. This little girl is dying to make her entrance."

Logan's breath hitched in his throat and he leaned forward as if he'd run a marathon and needed to catch it, placing his free hand on his knee. "Time," was all he could get out.

"Yes, Logan, time. Are you coming?" Lorelai asked hesitantly with as much politeness as she could muster. Though she'd been as supportive as she could be, she still hated the situation between all the parties involved. But she didn't want to be her own mother and tell them to get married for the child- though, ironically, for the first time, she understood where her mother was coming from on that. She also didn't want to push herself out of Rory and her granddaughter's life. But she still couldn't muster a loving feeling for the blond man she was talking to.

"Coming? Oh, right. I'm, I'm on my way now."

"Ok, hurry," Lorelai instructed and then hung up without a goodbye to call her mother in Nantucket.

* * *

oOo

At the hospital, Luke was trying to pull it together. Kirk had hitched a ride in the front seat of the ambulance and was now auditioning for Rory as social media manager- a position she didn't even open- by live streaming her delivery (minus any view below her shoulders) to the entire town of Stars Hollow at Ms. Patty's. He'd paid Steve, Lane's 10 year old son, to set up the other part of the equipment there. He was already a little computer genius, and even though he primarily liked to use it to mix and create beats, he was familiar with all aspects of its working.

Taylor called an unofficial town meeting to watch the event and even though Luke threatened to kill him, Kirk stood his ground.

Lorelai arrived amidst the chaos and found that Rory was already 8 CM, her water was about to be broken and it was nearly time to push. Rory was in immense pain because by the time they hit the hospital, she was already too far along for the epidural. She now understood the fear and pain Sherry had when Gigi was born sans epidural. Seeing her mother rushing to her side helped immensely, although Luke as a surrogate comforted her more than she'd expected. She should've known he'd be perfect support.

Luke tried to leave for the delivery but Rory pulled him and threatened. "You are not leaving my side dammit! I'll kill you before I let you leave." Luke nodded and complied. The only other time he'd heard her swear was when she was angry at Lorelai during their dark period.

Rory was scared she was going to have to deliver without Logan. As much as basically the whole town of Stars Hollow and her parents being in the room with her helped, she wanted her daughter's father to be there like hers wasn't.

A doctor checked her, "It's time to push Ms. Gilmore."

As she resigned herself to the probability he wouldn't make it, Logan walked into the room and said "Is there room for one more?"

Rory smiled and the doctor waved him in. She was laid back and there was a lot of family so she guided Logan to hold her left leg and Lorelai to hold her right. Kirk and Luke stayed behind her shoulders. Then the pushing commenced.

The doctor sat back on her heels and instructed Rory when to push. The nursing staff waiting for the infant was off to the side preparing for her arrival.

Logan looked down and saw his daughter's head crowning. He wanted to look away but it was like a train wreck. He couldn't look away until it was over. He was a deer in the headlights and he froze. Rory screamed and the girl's head popped out.

Two more pushes and the little girl was born.

There was a pause and the moment stood still.

Then the town started cheering, Kirk (who'd also been frozen still) fainted at the site of the baby, Lorelai and Luke rushed to the mobile incubator that they were measuring the girl's stats and cleaning her up in, and Logan held Rory's hand and brushed her hair from her face as the placenta came out and went into a bin. Then the doctor sutured her with four stitches.

Lorelai waited impatiently for the staff to let her touch her granddaughter and when she reached out, the baby grabbed her finger with impressive strength. Reflex or not, it melted her heart. Luke touched her little foot and looked at his beautiful wife and had tears in his eyes (from being happy, not because Rory probably broke at least three bones in his hand).

When they finally handed Rory her perfectly wrapped baby, there wasn't a dry eye in the room other than staff. Kirk having woken up showed the baby and all of Stars Hollow collectively cooed.

Logan held her for a moment, scared at first, but then plainly awed. Her eyes popped open and he'd expected them to be blue like her mother's but they were just grey and it was impossible to tell what color they'd be yet.

"What's her name?" he finally asked.

"Lorelai Luciana Gilmore-Huntzberger," Rory answered. "Luciana's kind of like a female version of Lucas and I like the idea of calling her Lucy. In a way she's named after both of my parents. I thought about throwing in Christina or Hayley for my dad but that's just too many names, especially with a hyphenated last name."

Lorelai looked at Luke who was beaming with pride. She squeezed him and kissed his cheek as they all looked at the newest Lorelai.

Logan hadn't broached the subject of the name with her but he'd figured Lorelai would end up in there somewhere. He was just pleased that Huntzberger also made it in there. For a moment, all was right with the world and some of his fatherhood anxiety disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Short chapter but it's really just a continuation of the previous chapter. I didn't want anything to overshadow the birth story.

* * *

It'd been a few hours since the birth of his daughter and Logan was still right by Rory's side as she slept with the baby next to her in her bassinet. As he looked at both of them sleeping peacefully, Rory's finger still in the bassinet with little Lucy's hand wrapped around her finger, he couldn't help but feel joy and pride. But as he sat there, he began to think about the events of the day. In two weeks' time, he'd also have a son.

He wanted to be the ever present father for both of his kids. At the moment, he was unaware of the newly opened line of communication between both of the mothers of his children so the worry of how to make it work was weighing heavily. Even if he'd known, nothing had truly been resolved between Rory and Odette. It had just been laid out there.

He thought about his daughter's name, Lorelai Luciana Gilmore-Huntzberger. At first, he was wildly overjoyed that she'd carry his last name and a part of him he refused to acknowledge wished that the other Lorelai in the room also carried it. But now he was thinking of how Lucy got her name from Luke, the surrogate father to Rory for the past 23 years despite his only fairly recent nuptials to her mother. The way Rory so casually brushed off an acknowledgement to Christopher got under his skin more than he'd realized at first.

More than one person had made the comparison of the situations and personalities of Christopher and himself in the "looking for a man like your father" sort of way when he and Rory dated in college. Though he'd met the man and even bonded with him over their similar upbringings, he always thought he'd be different when it came to being there for his child… well children now. He hoped Rory didn't think of him like Chris because he didn't want to be a Santa Claus dad who arrives once a year bringing presents if you've made his nice list. He wanted to be like Luke, a constant presence whenever he was needed or wanted and even when he wasn't.

Having had a long day, his eyes were heavy and he couldn't fight it off anymore even though he had no desire to stop looking at the scene in front of him. Logan drifted off to sleep in the side chair.

* * *

oOo

Odette had heard from Logan that Rory was in labor and she wasn't mad that he left. She was however off put by the fact that even if she wanted to go somewhere herself, she couldn't leave this damned hospital. Even the premium hospital food and the brought in fast food had grown old quickly. She'd done several puzzle books and Marcus even brought her some water paints to bide time but she was bored, thoroughly bored.

As a show of trying to get over herself because she really didn't want to be "that woman" when it came to the Rory situation, she messaged a congratulations to the new mother with an added 'I hope you and your baby are doing well.'

She wasn't upset that she didn't get a reply from it because she was sure that there were a million things going on around that hospital and multiple visitors. She figured Dr. Gellar, the three stooges, and all of the Gilmore family and acquaintances would pop through.

The next day, Odette was pleasantly distracted by one of her friends from France- Viviane. While she'd pretty much ostracized herself from them after the whole scandal, her severe boredom made her happy to see her old friend.

Odette didn't know it yet, but Viviane's visit would challenge her in more ways than one.

* * *

oOo

When Rory awoke, it was to her crying little girl. The cry was actually very faint and she was surprised by the strength with which it still gripped her body and emotions and caused her breasts to ache. She still only had colostrum and would for a few days, but the sound made her leak. Logan's breathing reminded her of the early morning that her daughter was conceived. Instead of staring out an Inn window contemplating the end of their time together, she was now staring at a little face, contemplating the beginning of a brand new one for both of them.

Rory woke Logan and asked him to step outside for a moment while she fed Lucy. He didn't want to leave, but he obliged her. They weren't together after all and he could see how she would no longer want him to see her breasts even if it were for the purpose of nourishing their child.

Though Rory was done feeding 15 minutes later, the influx of visitors began so for now, the opportunity for her and Logan to talk about everything had passed.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Sorry I've been gone guys. I've been going through the loss of my foster child and I was honestly too depressed to write. But I've been keeping up with the fandom and read and reviewed some awesome fics during my hiatus. I hope some of you are still interested in reading this. The chapter's short but I wanted to get this out there. I'm going to keep working and updating probably too much over the next couple weeks. I know being gone for a long amount of time was unkind and I want to finish this fic off quickly but with tact as I have a new concept floating in my head and I don't want to post it without finishing this project._**

* * *

oOo

Viviane looked at her friend who sat feebly in a hospital bed and her first concern wasn't for her health or the health of her baby. No, it was the unkempt look of her hair, her chipped paint fingernails and the lack of a foundation on her face.

"My love! Oh you poor thing! Those lazy nurses don't bother to help brush your hair and keep you kempt?" Viviane asked as she quickly engulfed the stunned Odette in a hug before she had time to take in the quick, multilayered insult.

"Viv! What are you doing here?"

"We all heard through chatter what had happened and I know we haven't spoken much since after your honeymoon, but you're my oldest friend. I had to make sure that you were alright."

Odette gave a small smile. It was true that she and Viv were thick as thieves as children, she'd always been the more vapid one, caught up fully in society. While she wanted to believe good intentions of the visit, she also figured it was another way to have scoop on the other gossips. "Thank you, but that was unnecessary. My mother could have told you that I'll be fine. I'm actually delivering in just two weeks."

"Oh wow," Viviane responded with faux enthusiasm. "I'm impressed that you look so well considering everything with Logan."

"Yeah, I have moved on."

"Do you mean with that handsome man I saw walking out as I came in here? He's the artist who you were having the affair with before you moved out to New York, right?"

"We didn't have an affair. Logan and I were over before anything happened with Marcus. But yes, he is handsome," Odette giggled, successfully diffusing the tension of the insult from her friend.

"Well you're doing much better than Isabel. She got married 6 months before you and she still hasn't managed to get pregnant by her extremely old husband. She was considering having an affair with the maintenance man, thinking it was his shriveled old penis, but he managed to get his secretary pregnant."

"Oh my," Odette gasped.

"Yep. Of course, the secretary was willing to be paid to end it, it was the sensible thing to do. But now Isa is taking these awful shots and she's moody. Her husband feels guilty so he's bought her any and everything she wants so I guess that's the bright side."

Odette just looked at her friend in awe. If this were a year ago, she'd happily trash Isa and even agree the secretary should abort, but sitting in this hospital bed with her own child's life in danger, she wouldn't wish even the fear of that loss on anyone.

"So how have you been Viviane?" Odette redirected the conversation.

"I'm engaged!" she exclaimed showing her a big rock like the one she'd had during her engagement to Logan. This one was probably a half carat larger than hers. Knowing Viviane's competitiveness, she made sure the diamonds were larger.

"Congratulations," she offered genuinely. "I wish you every happiness."

"Thank you. I'm glad things worked out for you even though it's not what I'd choose. I mean, usually it's hide or buy off the mistress but you chose to let them be together. Hopefully she doesn't have the audacity to contact you. That happened to Maribel's sister with her first husband. The woman wrote a long apology letter and said she felt guilty. Mistresses have no business contacting the wife. It's improper but these men, they go for the lowest hanging fruit. Absolutely no class I tell you."

"Viv, I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to rest. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no, I actually wanted to go shopping while I am here. There's a wedding gown designer I made an appointment with and if I get her to custom make a dress, I'll be in the best wedding dress of the year."

"That sounds lovely. I wish I could go with you."

Viviane got up to leave. "I know," she feigned a pout. But I'll come back to show you anything I might pick out before I leave the States."

"Bye Viv," Odette replied as her friend hugged her and left.

* * *

oOo

Sitting in her room alone, Odette realized something awful about herself. She was Viviane not that long ago. If it wasn't for her sweet child and the things she'd been through this year, she would say the exact same things as her friend. Sure she'd always viewed herself as more cultured and intelligent than the rest, but she held that same attitude and it sickened her.

Moreover, she realized she'd been blaming Logan and Rory alternately but that she had more blame in the situation than she'd realized. If Rory had gotten an abortion or none of this came out publicly, she'd probably still be with Logan in their stupid flat preparing to have this boy and bring him up in that same vapid social world that says affairs are okay.

She'd known he'd probably been having an affair and yet, she never stopped it or mentioned it. She'd been complicit in the whole thing assuming that everything would turn out like it did for Isa. She'd never expected true love or happiness, and yet, even though she was devastated and embarrassed in her high society circle, she'd found it twice over.

Maybe she had more thinking to do about their situation. Maybe she'd offer her apology to Rory. She'd let the other woman shoulder all the blame and she was just realizing how unfair she'd been.


End file.
